Search For The Wind
by aquarose band leader
Summary: It's been 7 months since the incident at radiant Garden, While Jun continued to fight his darkness Rose and the other continued to train under master Aqua
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 An Awaken Hero?**

_Hey guys I thought you'd guys would want to hear what happens next "Yeah we do considering we have to train, while all you have to do is sleep" what can I say sis sleeping Is the best thing I'm good at *Alexis FALCO PUNCHED Jun* "geez you really are a lazy bum Jun" I resent that I'm only lazy when I wanna be now let's get to the story shall we NOTE; you might wanna read Junes New beginning's before you read this one just in case your new ^v^ well let's get started Snow you can do the honors "Sure Daddy, we don't Own kingdom hearts only our Oc's. How'd I do Daddy" you did great Snow "When did Snow start calling you Daddy" in the talk show remember Rose "MOMMY'S BACK!" 0.0, well my fiancé when's the wedding *KO punch* "enjoy the story guys" "I call maid of honor" "We're not getting married Star" "AWW"_

I can't believe it's been Seven months since Jun saved me from my darkness and from the organization. What Yen-Sid told me recently he's still asleep and hasn't changed, he won't let me see him for some reason I hope he's alright, "Rose! Keep your Guard up" Master Aqua shouted at me snapping me out of my head and into reality "Sorry, I promise it won't happen again" I replied summoning Oathkeeper and blocking her orb of light "Rose, you can think about him later right now let's just get through this train session" Alexis told me destroying one of the orbs of light

"Yeah I know!" I said destroying an orb of light "LIGHTING STRIKE!" I shouted somehow cutting through all the orbs at a blink of an eye before collapsing onto the ground "what was that?" Alexis asked Running over to me "she'd tried copying one of Jun's moves I'm not surprised she collapsed. even Jun did when he did it" Kenji Said coming over to pick me up "again this is the second time this month this has happened" Miyako said handing me an Elixir "thanks Miyako, and sorry about that I had no idea it'd take this much out of me" I said before drinking the Elixir, ever since Jun took my darkness away from me and gave me his light I've been able to do some of his moves but I don't know how I did them

"Rose, I think you should take it easy now, today's training is over, I'll see to it that Rose receives the necessary treatment she needs" Master Aqua said helping me to my feet "Right, Rose you going to be alright" Miyako asked me concerned for my wellbeing " yeah I'll be fine don't worry" I told her before Aqua started leading me into the castle after a walk through the castle we reached my room "that speed is impressive I almost could see you" She complimented me on Jun's technique "yeah but the bad thing is I still don't know how I control it or use it, the only one I can think of who can is Jun" I said a little disappointed " no need to be so harsh on yourself, it's been seven month since you first came here and you made a lot of progress, Don't worry about Jun if he's strong enough to save you without fracturing your heart then his strong enough to beat the darkness that's in him" Aqua told me comforting me

"thanks Aqua for everything." I said thanking her but she looked like her mind was somewhere else "hey Aqua is something wrong, you seem out of it" I asked worried "what? Oh sorry about that, just stay here and rest I'll be back later" she said rushing off in a hurry, that's new I wonder what that's about, "Hey Rose we're heading over to the island for a while, come with us I'm sure Snow would love to see you" Alexis said walking into my room asking me to go to destiny islands "sure it's been a while since I've seen her, hey by any chance you know where Aqua went" I asked a little worried "no, can't say I do but come on lets go" she said opening a corridor "wait what about Miyako and Kenji" "they need some time alone, now come on Lets go" She said before a large explosion happened

"um, I think we should check that out. If we blew up the castle while Aqua is gone I'm pretty sure Tomorrows training will never end" I said but She had already pulled me into it sending us to the Islands in front of her mom's house "BIG SIS, Your back!" I heard Snow yell before she tackled me and Alexis to the ground "hi Snow how you've been" I asked picking her up "I saw big brother today, and he brought me a present for me and Naki" she told us pulling out a bracelet with her name and a heart shaped emblem on it "Wow Kenji got you that, I'd figure he'd give you a bunny doll" Alexis told her looking at the bracelet "No. big brother Jun gave it to me. Before he left" she told us causing us to go silent from shock and confusion "Wait Jun was here Snow, do you know where he went?" I asked her panicking

"yeah, he said he had to train with Aunty Aqua for a while and be back as soon as he can. Why did you want to see him?" she told us confused at the situation "yes, Snow do you know where he went" I asked hopeful I'd be able to see him "he said he was going to see Star and after that get something he left on the Island" she told us pointing at the island Jun and Alexis used to play in when they were little and before he lost his memories "Rose, Alexis! Hi guys you'll never guess who I just saw" Star said running towards us in a school uniform "Jun. Come Alexis let's see if we can catch up to him" I said running to the shore to see if I can reach him before he leaves

"Rose wait!" Alexis called out to me but I ignored her, he's awake but why is he leaving and why did he only tell Snow, I reach the shore of the island I could see someone by the poupo tree wearing the organization cloak, what? Why here and why now, "Hey who are you, and why are you here?" I demanded summoning Oathkeeper "um, oh it's only you. Don't worry I only came for what he left behind" she told me not revealing her face "he, you mean Jun, what do you want from him!" I asked him "it's not something you should worry about. But he has a message for you" she said pulling a letter out of her sleeve and tossing it to me "wait who are you" I asked but she disappeared before I could say anything I opened the letter he gave me

_Dear Rose_

_Sorry, I can't go back just yet, you know the situation with the organization. I going to travel to other worlds and make sure they're all safe from the Organization. I know what they're planning and I know what I need to do, so be careful you guys are in danger from the Organization, and tell Alexis that I'm sorry that I missed our Birthday she'll probably be mad at me for not getting her anything_

_Singed Jun_

Why is it he always think he needs to do everything by himself, "ROSE WATCH OUT" I heard Alexis scream at me from a boat not too far away I turned to see a group of Nobodies charging towards me all of a sudden they were hit my black flamed tornado I looked in the direction of where it came from but saw nobody was there, who did that? "Rose are you alright. Did you see Jun" Alexis asked me I nodded my head sadly and handed her the letter she started reading the letter "well I guess our training is over, from here on out we're heading out to other worlds to help make sure the organization doesn't get their way. No way is Jun doing this alone" Alexis told me but I wasn't paying much attention to her I was still trying to find out who saved me "hey earth to Rose, come on we have to tell Miyako and Kenji about this we're going to need their help" she said pulling me into the corridor she made.

When we popped out of the corridor we saw Miyako putting Kenji in the sleeper Hold "TAKE IT BACK" She demanded while Kenji started Tapping on the ground "I give" he said before fainting "Okay, Miyako Kenji get your stuff we going to travel to other worlds" Alexis told them Signaling them to go through the Corridor "why what happened" they asked us I explained what happened when we went to visit Snow "Great the nobodies are back now, this just make's thing tougher, Alright let go back home and get on the ship" Miyako said walking through the corridor "wouldn't it be easier to use our gliders" I asked everybody but they explained to me thanks to Jun's dad the world's that are in danger would take too long to get to by glider "so let's not waste time guys and get this show on the road!" Alexis said punching the air.

"Do you know where to look?" Miyako asked before and awkward silence entered the room "I have no idea. But he needs to be somewhere that he can train, the question is where?" Alexis told us before going deep into thought "What are you guys doing? You guys seem like your trying to solve a mystery" Aqua said appearing behind us "Aqua, we heard you were training Jun" I asked to see her hair grew and seemed to be training for a few month's straight while she was gone "I had to train Jun for about three months, he surprisingly talented for being asleep for so long" she told us, not surprising sleeping for about seven months straight is a good night's sleep to him, but everyone looked a little shocked "but wait you've only been gone for about an hour or so, how'd you train him" Alexis asked her since none of us knew how that's possible

"somehow he found a world with a room that compresses time that can fit a whole year of training in about three hour" she told us showing us an image of the lookout she talked "so that's where he was training for three months, seems like a place he'd like" I said examining the lookout that was floating in the sky "do you know where he went next? We got to find him someone's going after him." We told her afraid for Jun but she just chuckled then saw how serious we were "you guys shouldn't worry about Jun, he's the second strongest keyblade master I know, but if you are really worried about him he told me he was going to meet a man called the humanoid typhoon for something." she told us without giving us a specific world where he might be "so he's looking for a guy that goes by the name the humanoid typhoon? Why?" I asked but she nodded her head and told us

"I don't know but all I do know is he has a bounty on that world worth about 60 billion double dollars or here 60 million Munny, but that's all he told me before he disappeared" why's he going after that guy a with that high of a bounty and why alone? A guy with that much money on his head must be extremely dangerous. "Do you know what world that man's in" Alexis asked "I can't remember its name but it's a desert world with ships around its orbit called seeds" she told us "so I guess we'll take the ship to get there since I haven't been there" Alexis said making a corridor to the ship Jun was using before we walked in to the control room of the ship "does anyone how to use it?" I asked

...

"Nobody knows how to drive this thing! Alexis didn't your dad use to fly this thing" I asked her mad that nobody knew how to fly it "well it's not my fault he didn't teach me I was 4 at the time" all of a sudden the ship started turning on "hi everybody, I know how to fly the ship, big sister Star showed me" Snow said turning around "I sure did!" Star said coming through the door "you know how to fly this thing" Kenji asked surprised "yeah I always watched Jun when he placed our next destination, it's not that hard" she said going up to the computer "we just have to put in a keyword to find the world and we're good" she told us we started trying to think what would be a keyword that would find the world "try seeds" Alexis told her when she type it in it showed information of a world

"looking for someone specific" "yeah the Humanoid typhoon" she started opening and closing different windows "sorry but all I found was research data about some apple seed" "well that's not helpful well what else is there?" they started thinking up of different words but none of them had any connection with him, if he has a bounty on his head and it's a desert world "try gun, I think that one will be it" I told her "alright looks like this world is called Gun-smoke, and it looks like they have a bounty on someone we know for about 60 billion" she said showing a wanted poster of Jun on it "Jun of the Black Wind wanted for destroying the city of August and July highly dangerous wanted dead or alive. Sounds like Jun got himself into some trouble" Kenji said sounding not to surprised but day-dreaming about something, why is he going by that name it makes no scene he hated being called that even in school if someone called him that he'd knock them out

"Alright we know where to go now let's find him, before someone tries to collect that bounty on his head" Miyako said staring at Kenji "I feel so outnumbered, WE NEED JUN BACK!" Kenji shouted grabbing his head like he's going to go crazy "what's up with you even with Jun we still outnumber you" Miyako told him "yeah but he has two girls willing to fight for their lives for him" he said before me and star knocked him out "okay, never mind" "good now if I do this right we should be there in about an hour or so. So until then just relax and wander around and eat if you want" she said getting up off the chair and started walking down the wall "you can stay in Big brothers room until he comes back Big sis" Snow said pulling me down the hall and into a room with only a guitar and a bunch of torn up bloody clothes by a laundry basket, Jun you never change, I notice Snow's necklace start to glow bright

"hey Snow, what's going on with you necklace I've never seen it glow like that before" I asked her watching it glow brighter then dim down a bit "Big Brother said the bright it glows the more he's thinking about us. It been glowing bright like this since yesterday" she told me with a happy look on her face "well for it to get that bright, he's dreaming of all of being together again" I told her "yeah, hey big sis. Do you know why Jun is fighting? He never told me why." She asked me out of the Blue but made me remember a conversation I had with Jun why he fought on the streets "well he's fighting to protect everyone, to save those who are hurting, and he wants to make sure that everyone lives together in peace. At least that's what he told me when we were little" I told her what Jun told me a long time ago "Big sis, is it okay if I sleep in Jun's room" she said rubbing her eyes "sure I'll even play you a song Jun taught me" I said going over to pick up his guitar and start playing while Snow jumped on his bed

half way through the song she fell asleep I started putting the guitar back and notice something rattling in it I looked the hole of the guitar and found a note in it I reached in with my fingers and pulled out the folded sheet of paper with Jun's signature on the bottom corner of it I opened it up to find a song he wrote I started reading the lyrics to the song, yeah this sounds like something he'd write, the ship started shacking like we were landing "alright everybody we are here! Get Ready because it's pretty hot out there" Kenji shouted from one end of the ship I opened the door to see a something fly by me and went down the hall after a large crash sound Kenji shouted screaming in pain "I was enjoying a nice nap before you had to interrupt it, not to mention Snow's still sleeping" Miyako said running down the hall "don't worry I'll stay here and watch Snow, you go and find Jun" Star said coming out of the room next to Jun's, He's so dead when I find him!

_Well that's it for this Chapter, I hope you guys have a merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate don't want to get sued) and a happy new year_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Looking for a Typhoon**

_hey what's up guys I hope you guys didn't miss me "we didn't" quit hating Miyako, any way just in case you haven't guessed Christmas is tomorrow "don't you think people already know that Jun" no Rose case a lot of people never heard of it, well any way let's get back to the story we don't own anything but our oc's, enjoy the chapter_

We started walking out the ship and find ourselves near a town with something that looks like a light bulb at the top of the town "so this is Gun-smoke looks like an old west movie "Miyako said looking around heartless and nobodies started to appear in-front of us we tried summon our weapons but when they appeared they were guns with a 6 o'clock barrel with each one in a different model, oh great just what we need our weapon turn into something I've never used, I heard a gun fire I turned around to see a heartless disappear

"don't let your guard down, you know how a gun works so pull the trigger!" I heard someone yell at us on top of a giant wall he was dressed in a black trench cloak and held a revolver like ours we started firing our guns surprisingly it was like second nature to Kenji and he was pulling off some great moves. After we go through all our bullets in our gun the heartless and nobodies are long gone "hey Kenji where'd you learn to shoot like that?" I asked surprised "I had my share of gun fights but still we should get some practice before we go any further we have no idea what lies ahead" Kenji said making his gun's disappear I looked up to thank the man that saved me but he wasn't there

I wonder where he went "come on rose let's go into town and see if we can find him there" Alexis told we starting to walk in to town wearing different clothes then she was before I looked down to see my outfit changed into something else "I'm on my way!" I said running to catch up with them when we got into town we notice most of the people there were bounty hunters some were drink others polishing their guns "this place is dangerous watch your step" a guy our age told us he was wearing the same cloak as the guy before "hey you're the one that saved me" I told and he started scratching the side of his head

"yeah don't mention it, you should keep you guard up most of the bounty hunters here, aren't exactly the most humane people around. So what brings you here it's not like normal to see girls you age traveling like this" he asked us "were looking for a friend of ours, he goes by Jun. You know him?" I asked him "wait you mean black wind Jun, I don't think you should be looking for him for years he's been traveling with Vash the Stampede and trust me the last thing you want is to run in with him" he said as a guy with blond spiky hair and a red cloak was being chased by a girl with red hair and a cowboy outfit

"hey, I was wondering what's your name?" I asked him before he walked off he came back and said "my name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andry Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the third. Don't hesitate to call" he told us while taking off his hat revealing Blondish brown hair that looks like it hasn't been cut recently and green eyes "Hey come on we got to go" a women came up from behind him placing an arm on her shoulder "right well it was nice seeing you guys, hope you find who you're looking for Rose" he said walking behind the women put his hat back on before he turned into a corner

wait how'd he know my name, I went to the corner and found that they weren't there, was that, "hey Rose come on we got to find that Vash guy what's his name told us." Alexis said pointing in the direction of an inn "right, by any chance did that guy look familiar" I asked her "no not really. Why do you ask?" she told me leaning her head to the side "nothing just my imagination, so where are we going" I asked before Kenji appeared from nowhere "well that explains all the bounty hunters, looks like they're after a man name Gasback, he's worth 300 million dead or alive. Apparently he almost got caught once over twenty years ago but two idiots got in the way and saved him and everyone in the bank" "okay, but what does that have to do with Jun?" Alexis asked him

"him and Vash are the two bone heads who saved him back then, and from what I heard nether of them aged a day" he replied "but how's that possible, he's probably been here only for an hour how can he stay here twenty years and not age a day" I asked him "how knows, these are just rumors but still he's been here a lot longer than twenty years in this world, let's check the inn's they might have his name in one of them" he said pointing at one of the inn's

_Six hours later_

"That's it I give up he's not in any of these Inn's so let's just get a room and get something to eat at the saloon" Kenji said falling on the floor "yeah he's right he probably used a different name wouldn't so we couldn't find him" Alexis said dragging him into a saloon while we fallowed her "bar keep you have a table for five" the man we met before said from behind us "hey what are you doing here are you fallowing us" Miyako said ticked off "I'm guessing you don't have any cash you guy. Do you?" he said walking to an open table while we fallowed him and sat down

"so how's your hunt for your friend going from what I heard you went to every inn in town to find him" he said swallowing and entire glass of beer "yeah, now what's your really name?" I asked him taking a drink "to be honest my name is irrelevant. So your search for Shadow Storm came up empty uh? Too but I think you should be careful around here. Most of the guys here aren't afraid if you get hurt" he said taking my hand and looking at me with a passion "sorry but she's taken dude and I suggest you let go before it's too late" Kenji told him before I tried to land a punch on him but he dodged "nice try it was worth the try. Eat up it's all on me" he said before a girl with short black hair and a white cloak punched and a tall girl behind her hit him in the head

"why are you harassing these good people I thought you knew better Storm" She told him ashamed to know him "geez, nice to see you too. I was rather enjoy my time away from everybody it was actually pretty peaceful." He told her "yeah whatever, wait you aren't after Gasback are you?" "I have one idea what you're talking about." "Don't play dumb, you know trouble fallows you and him like a lost dog so do me a favor and stay away from the statue at all cost" he told him sounding like his mother "yeah, from what I heard the owner of the town has an army protecting it. Don't worry I'm only stay here till tomorrow after that I'm gone so I say like a drink and celebrate" he said lift up his glass

"hey look it's Vash" the tall girl said waving his hand calling him he came over with a girl with red hair "hey Vash nice to see you again, I see you still haven't changed" he told the blond spiky haired man, wait I think he's "ARE YOU VASH THE" before I could finish Storm covered my mouth "are you nuts if they all knew that we'd have an entire shoot out here and I doubt you can shoot straight" he told me pulling his hand away "sorry, so your Bash I need to ask you something. You were traveling with a boy named Jun right?" I asked him "yeah why you ask, you're a friend of his" "yeah we were wondering if you knew where we could find him"

"sorry but I haven't seen him for the longest time , but from what he told me last is he not leaving until he finds what he's looking for" he told me "Alrighty then I believe that's enough talking time for some drinking" he told everybody lift his glass "we're under age" "around here if you look old enough then you drink, some enjoy"

_12 drinks later_

Vash and his friends are talking nonsense while we are doing the same "so tell me *hiccup* something. Are you in love with that guy" Storm asked me pretty drunk "what if I do *hiccup*" I asked him "it seems *hiccup* pretty stupid to leave *hiccup* a girl like you behind*hiccup" I noticed the girl with red hair started making a racket with some random guy "well looks like fun time's over" he said grabbing his hat soon after a bar fight started up him and Vash went around crawling around the floor trying to make everybody stop out of nowhere Kenji starts joining in on the fight somebody pulled a gun causing everybody to point their guns at each other including us

"wait where's our bullets?" Kenji asked looking at his empty gun I can see Storm and Vash holding on to hundreds of bullets to their chest somebody notice them and throws them to the air causing the bullets to fly up to the air me Alexis and Miyako started getting noshes and ran outside and started puking on the wall outside "last time I drink, never again" "here let me carry you to your inn" Storm said looking sober "why aren't you Drunk like some of us" "I can handle just about anything but German alcohol strong stuff" he said putting me on his back while Alexis used his shoulder as support and Kenji was carrying Miyako and started walking to the inn

"so why didn't you tell me your Name before" "well to be honest I'm kind of in hiding I got a bounty on my head and a lot of people are after me. I kept my name a secret to protect you Rose" he told me walking at a slow pace so I wouldn't puke "hey how do you know my name in the first place" "I know the guy you're looking for the main thing he talked about when we were traveling together was a beautiful girl named Rose. In my opinion you're the most gorgeous girl I've seen so far" he told me while Alexis punched him in the side of his gut "ow, sorry but he told me he'd beat me to death if I tried dating his sister and I'd hate to get in a fight with the Shadow Storm" he said with a smiling

"you know you remind me of him" Alexis told him while we passed another saloon "oh yeah, how so?" "well first he never liked taking a life and does stupid stuff like what you and Vash pulled at the Saloon, he's Kind, caring, and always tries to lighten up the mood when he can" I told him "well, I hope you find him. I bet he can't wait to see you again. I'm sure where ever he is he's counting the days he's away from you" he told me get another punch from Alexis after walking for another five minutes we reach the inn we are staying at he got my room Key and carried me to my room and placed me on my bed

_Pov Storm_

"I can't believe she fell asleep already. Oh well probably a bad Idea to make her drink that much" I said talking to myself walking out to the balcony of her room "you know if your mom find out you were drinking she'll kill you" Nexark told me popping out from a corridor "yeah I know you got everything set" I asked her hoping she placed the charms where I needed them "yeah I got the set, so now what? You going back with them I thought we had a deal Jun!" she started screaming at me "yeah I know! And don't scream Rose is sleeping if she found out it was me then everything's ruined okay. Now hand me another pill my hair and eye color are changing back" I asked her looking at my reflection on the side of my gun she tossed my two blue pills

"so you think they won't find out it's you?" "Doesn't matter like I said before I'm leaving tomorrow so they won't have enough time to even guess it was me. Been away from you for almost 120 years in this world to bad I could stay with you guys" I said to a sleeping Rose "how is it you didn't age" she asked me "beats me but I can't complain learned to be an ace gun man with all that time and helped a lot of people how needed it but still it's about time we make our leave now. Till next time" I said kissing Rose on the forehead before leaving through the corridor

_Well that's all she wrote guys since I keep updating before Christmas ill repeat myself HAVE A MERY CHRSTMAS FROM EVERYBODY HERE INCLUDE VASH! (again or whatever you celebrate don't want hate mail or a letter saying I'm getting sued)BYE Bye_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Rising of the Storm**

_Hey guys sorry for the late update been preoccupied with other things but no more for now "well you should get off your lazy but and write" hey it's not as easy as you think Kenji and with my computer shutting down at random it's kind of hard it's happened thirteen times already and if you say that's what she said I swear you'll regret it "that what the opposite sex said" *throws a book at his face* "ow that hurt like hell" I told you not to say it well then let's get on with the story, oh and before I forget sorry if I hadn't updated kh talk show after this is posted I'm gonna start rewriting it, well enough stalling let's get started we don't own anything but my oc's. Again sorry I didn't update sooner hope you'll forgive me_

_Rose's dream_

_I was in the back seat of my family's car with my mom in the front seat and my dad driving the car "did you have fun at the park rose?" he asked me stopping at a red light, please anything but this day "I had lots of fun daddy" I told him hugging the panda he won for me "well then how about we come here next time, daddy might win you another one" my mother told me turning and smiling at me, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER THIS DAY! JUST MAKE IT STOP! In a split second a large car crash happened multiple cars crashed into each other _

_"mommy? Daddy? Please wake up, please Wake Up! WAKE UP!" I shouted at the nudging them back and forth "rose? Thank goodness you're alright, I'm sorry rose but I we have to go now please be strong for us" my parents told me before their eyes closed again, no please no don't GO! "Now come on rose you know I hate it when you cry" I looked up to see Jun blind folded and wearing my old cloak with thorns patterns at the foot of my bed "Jun? Jun! I'm so sorry if I didn't go with them you'd still be okay we'd still be together. I'm sorry" I said crying into his chest _

_"Don't be. If it wasn't for you I'd never see my mom again or my sis and all the friends I forgot about. So thank you." He told me holding me tightly "but it's my fault you won't come back" I told him crying even harder "I have my reasons for not coming back yet" he told me holding me tighter I close enough to hear his heart beating "so tell me why! Why didn't you come back and why are you working for them" I yelled at him but he hushed me and told me "I can't Rose, just trust me okay. I promise that I'll come back soon, you know me I never break a promise no matter what it is" he told me giving me a smile but got up and opened a corridor _

_"wait! can you please stay until I fall asleep? Please" I asked him he just gave me another smile "yeah that'd be fine" he told me walking away from the corridor and making it disappear, I don't care if this is a dream or not I'm just glad he's here now…_

Jun's point of view

Man, how do I get myself in this situations, I just came to drop off some donuts so she could eat something in the morning and I end up waiting for to fall asleep before I can leave "I'm so sorry, Please don't go" Rose whispered in her sleep crying, come on rose you know I hate to see you cry, I wiped the tears from her eyes and started singing "let the ocean wash your tears away let your sorrow stay behind in the past never again to be seen" she stopped crying and started smiling, well at least her nightmare is over now still can't say that this one is. I'd better get going "sweet dreams Rose" I told her after placing a woven basket filled with strawberry frosted donuts with sprinkles; I hope she enjoys her favorite donuts. I promise I'll be back soon, "you'd better" she told me still asleep "I will, till next time Rose" I said putting on my hood and opening a corridor to the next world

_The next morning_

Rose's point of view

Please don't GO! I woke up jumping out of bed, great a nightmare that turned into a sweet dream back into a nightmare, I started getting out of bed and stretched out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse at a woven basket filled with donuts I walked over to get a better look of exactly what kind of donuts were in it, strawberry frosted donuts with sprinkles I guess it wasn't a dream after all I never told anyone here that these are my favorite , I took a bite out of the first donut and made it look like Pac-man "mm, still warm. I hope he has breakfast to eat. Then again he hate's eating breakfast, all he'd eat is a slice of Cuban bread back home and chocolate milk" I said speaking to myself before a loud knocking on the door made me drop my donut

"ROSE GET UP, WE'RE GOING TO GO AND SEARCH FOR JUN. PEOPLE BEEN SAYING THEY'VE SEEN HIM WONDERING AROUND!" Kenji shouted through the door, he made me drop the donut. He must pay! , I ran my fist through the wooden door and grabbed his head and threw him from the hall through the balcony to the front of the inn "OWW" I heard Kenji yell after what sound like he crashed into a wooden cart "well good to see your active this early Rose" Miyako told me while I was about to throw a fireball down at him "whoa, don't you think that's little over kill to hurt Kenji" Alexis told me holding my arm from releasing the fireball

right we still need him to help us find Jun, I cancelled the fire ball and pointed my figure at him and shot a bolt of lightning at him causing him to fall over in a small creator "well that's better I guess , but why'd you get upset like that" Miyako asked looking over the balcony to make sure that he's alright "don't mess with my donuts, especially my favorite type" I said getting the basket of donut's "that explains that. Well come on let's go and try to find Jun again" Alexis told me walking out of the room "alright, well here have one there's plenty to share" I told Alexis handing her one revealing a blue note with Jun mark on the corner, a note?, I picked up the note and opened it to see what it says

_Dear Rose_

_ Sorry I didn't show up when I woke up but if I did then things be a lot worse than it is now. I have my reason for not coming back yet, so please be careful. I can't protect you if I'm not there. So don't go anywhere on your own, you know what the organization is planning and what'd they do to you if they had the opportunity. Don't blame yourself for my decision, I chose them not you. I'll keep my promise,_

_P.s. Alexis if you're reading this your punches HURT. Geez I think you relocated some of my organs._

_Yours forever Shadow Storm Jun_

"You'd better keep your promise" I whispered to myself rereading the note he left me "what's it say? Hey come on let me see" Alexis asked me before she took the note from my hand and started running down the hall I started chasing her for the note by the time she finished reading it we were already outside next to Kenji and Miyako "what a wimp. I give him a few punches and he cries about it" Alexis said throwing the letter at me then started walking to the center of town "hey Rose, what was that about?" Kenji said getting out of the creator I put him in "don't worry about it come on we got to catch up to Alexis" said before sprinting off to catch up to Alexis after about five minutes of running I finally caught up to her

"geez what's the rush Alexis? We know he's not here so we don't we leave?" I asked catching my breathe before Miyako and Kenji join the group before Alexis could even say anything the gates to the city were crashing down by a Dark side and a Twilight thorn, great just what we need the heartless and Nobodies working together soon after the door were brought down they started appearing "well things were way too peaceful for my taste any way. I've been itching to fight!" Kenji said summoning his dual revolvers and started shoot the heartless down like birds "show off, besides this is how you're supposed to shoot" I told him shooting and electrified bullet that made contact to a heartless and sending a rain of thundara to the heartless around us "who's the show of now? Besides we got bigger fish to fry. About two to be exact" Alexis told us dodging a heartless and destroying one execution style before the Twilight thorn and Dark side appeared from nowhere

"you think we got enough Ammo to take him down" Miyako asked looking at the enormous creatures blocking our escape routes "I dout we do but we have to so we can protect everyone" Alexis said dodging the twilight thorns sashes "Kenji, Miyako you take care of the dark side. Me and Rose will take care of this thing" Alexis said dodging another one of its attacks and started running on its sash and started shooting its head while I covered her from the other sashes "ROSE LOOK OUT" I heard Kenji and Alexis and Kenji I turned around to see the dark Side fist about to hit me I closed my eyes to afraid of what will happen next… "Am I dead?" I asked myself "I hope not, I hate to lose the girl I love to a heartless" I heard a familiar voice say, is that "Jun?" I asked opening my eyes and turned around to see him blocking the Dark side's fist with the palm of his hand

"hey I can't see but I can tell you are kind of shock. Let's save the chic-chat for later sound good?" he told me before he destroyed its hand, what did he just do? He just cut off its hand and he didn't even move "hey don't be surprise, I've been training like nuts with Aqua and I've been in this world for about 120 years which is about twelve minutes on other worlds. I'll take care of this just stand back and watch okay" he told me before a giant blade appeared next to him. He lifted it with one hand and laid it on his shoulder "good to know she'd finished making a replica of Clouds fusion blade, I guess I owe her a crud load of munny when I see her, just relax Rose. I'll take care of this no problem" he told me before he vanished

in less than a second he was above the heartless then after images of him started appearing around the heartless each after image held a different blade except for the one directly above him in less than a second all of them disappeared and blight red cut started appearing all over its body then Jun reappeared next to me "seven flaming sword mirage" he said throwing the sword into the air "well that take's care of both of them you guys can handle the rest. Oh tell Vash that their someone else who rolled a dice, and do me another favor don't tell anyone it was me" he told me before vanishing off, what but why?

All of a sudden a large explosion shock the entire ground "what was that?" I shouted looking at the giant light bulb like object roll down the hill and through the front gates of the city "did they just steal the world's most giant light bulb" Kenji asked watch the entire city chasing it down "I think so but more importantly who was that?" Alexis asked me since I was the one closest to her "I don't know. I never got his name, but I think we should consider ourselves lucky that he wasn't after us" I told them not technically lying I never did get a name and he wasn't after us, still doesn't make sence that Jun doesn't want to be found I guess someone's after him

"well still I think we should watch ourselves I'm not sure who it was but we can't risk anything when it comes to anyone working with the organization. If you see anyone wearing that cloak fight first ask questions later. And if you meet him again run he's too strong even if we all gang up on him" Alexis order use while making a corridor to the ship was my best guess

_Well that's all, sorry about the extremly late update i hope you forgive me. promise i'll wont do it again. well till next time guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The rolling of the dice**

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, you guys will never guess where I went I'll give you guys two hints, hint #1 "He asked everybody if they've seen Sora, Kiari or Riku" thank you Snow and hint #2 "he was wearing a heartless skully, and some lady thought he was a Dog, so he barked" RUFF! RUFF "what is boy is jimmy stuck in the well!" really? Well enough dilly dallying let's get this show or story on the road or book which ever rows your boat, we don't own anything but our oc's_

We walked in to the cargo bay of the ship after walking into Alexis's corridor "why don't we use the corridor to travel to other world instead of the ships, seem like we'd be able to catch up to Jun if we use them" Kenji asked while Alexis walked over to something that was covered by a large blue cloth "It doesn't work like that, we need to have been to at that world in order to create a corridor to it" I explained to him while Alexis removed the blue cloth revealing Jun's bike, well he always loved motorcycles makes scene that he'd have one still, "so who knows how to drive this thing?" Alexis asked us causing Kenji to panic "are you nuts! He'd kill us if anything happened to that thing!" "oh come on, I think your over exaggerating a bit much Jun's to nice to do that" Alexis waving one hand up and down while spinning the keys to the bike with one finger on the other "actually, when Jun was in my world someone stole his or tried to steal his bike and that person had two broken arms and a broken nose. So if you guys let's say destroy it we'll be in some serious trouble" I told them causing them to look at me like I'm nuts

"hey he was having a bad day, nothing was going his way at all and that guy was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides nothing like that has happened after that" I told them trying to defend Jun I started hearing footsteps getting closer "oh hey guys I how'd your search went… you know if he finds out he'll" "we know, we know" we all replied in unison to Star who just walked in "well I hope you guy have an idea where big brother might be next. Did you bring me a souvenir?" Snow said hoping into the room with Naki on her head Kenji walked over to her and gave her a basket of donuts, aw how sweet wait a minute that's my basket of donuts! "I didn't know you could be a good person Kenji, I'm REALLY proud of you" I told him hitting him on the back hard enough to make him shed a tear

"thank you, it means a lot to me" he told me with a sorry look on his face, better be "well come on Kenji, You and Rose are going on the bike to help get that thing back, here take this too in case it gets away" Alexis told me handing me a weird bullet "you didn't think I didn't take anything before I was kicked out of the organization did you?" she always did a have a gift for taking things without being notice "alright come on Kenji lets Ride" I told him jumping on the back seat of the motorcycle "yeah, yeah. Let's go then" he said getting up and catching the keys Alexis threw at him he sat in the seat in front of me and started the bike while Alexis opened the cargo bay and tossing us a pair of goggles "good luck big sis!" I heard snow yell over the engine I gave her a thumb's up before Kenji raced out of the ship and started fallowing the crowd of cars fallowing the giant light bulb that's being carried by a hover craft

"heartless 12'o clock, and they're aiming straight at us" Kenji shouted while maneuvering between cars I use magnet magic on my feet so I can stand up with the fear of falling off it I summoned two pistols somehow and started shooting the heartless that were trying to ram us and shoot us with dark auras. The hover craft made a sharp turn causing most of the cars chasing it to crash except us and two others we started getting in closer "come on Kenji! We're so close try getting in closer" I told him jumping to the front of the bike and started reaching out to the vehicle before I heard someone scream "NO, DON'T SHOOT!" no soon after a gun shot was fired we then saw Vash thrashing on the floor and fell into a sink who "VASH!" I shouted before I loaded the gun with the bullet Alexis gave me and shot one of the cranes holding the light bulb

without missing a beat Kenji pulled a U-turn to get Vash by the time we were half way to him a man in a suit and sunglasses was tying a rope around his body then jumped in the sink hole to get him before it was too late by the time we reached him all he was able to pull out was his pair of glasses, we're too late. We couldn't even save one person and yet we're supposed to protect everybody from the darkness we can barely protect ourselves, I started grinding my teeth in anger trying to hold back my rage "come on we'd better get back, they're probably worried" Kenji told me placing a his hand on my shoulder as the sun started to set

"yeah, let's go" I replied moving his hand off my shoulder and started walking towards the bike Kenji watched as the fire red sun set before starting up the bike and leaving to return to the ship after a quick ride we made it back with no problems the heartless seemed to be fallowing the hover craft to protect it so they didn't appear "So how'd it go, from what we heard it got away" Alexis told us Kenji parked the bike at it original spot so no one could tell someone used it I got off the bike and started walking towards Jun's room and jumped on his bed, what would have Jun done? I bet he would have been able to protect him and saved the thing, I managed to hear in the distance what they stole "it's called a plant, they don't know how but it supplies all the water and electricity to the city and without it well most people on life support won't make it and they don't have enough water to supply everyone for every long" I heard Alexis explain, great now even more people are going to suffer for what I didn't do, I ended up falling asleep angry at myself

_Rose's dream_

_I found myself floating in a thick mist "where am I?" I asked hoping someone will answer "why do you keep blaming yourself?" I heard a familiar voice say, that almost sounds like Kiari "if I had kept chasing them they might have hadn't taken it way and a lot less people would have to suffer" I told her looking around to find where the voice was coming from it turned out to be coming from a blonde hair women in a white dress the looked every similar to Kiari "maybe so but that wasn't what I was talking about, you blame yourself for what happened before with Jun" she told floating closer to me I could see her face more clearly _

_"if I hadn't left that day he wouldn't be doing this, we'd be back home together. Happy without a care in the world" I told her with a sad look on my face she placed her hand on my shoulder "but he wasn't happy. He hated living there every day was a struggle for him to keep on going he put a smile on his face so you wouldn't worry. The reason he kept going was for you you're the one thing he could be without" she told me "so why won't he come back. I mean he's found his home his friends from before so why won't he come back? Doesn't he care about us" I asked her as the mist started to lift _

_"of course I do Rose! What kind of person you think I Am?" I heard Jun tell me I looked behind me and found him sitting Indian style "so why won't you come back?" I asked yelling at him but he sat unfazed "I told you I have my reasons for not coming back, if you wanna know what I would do if I was in your situation well since you wired the thing I'd find it and get it back. As for Vash hmm well you got me but I dout he'd forget to roll his dice" he told me "well I'm surprised you're able to do this Jun, I'm really proud of you" She told him putting her hands together _

_"Thanks Namine, and don't worry I'll bring Roxas back" he told her getting up his hair color changed from brown to blonde and his tips were a bright white "that's may boy, I'm sure both of Sora and Roxas would be proud" she told him before he faded away "Sora and Roxas? Who are they?" I asked her causing her to smile at me "Roxas is my husband and Sora's nobody, and Sora is Jun's father." She told me "and the boy you just saw that looked like Jun was his nobody" "Wait how's that possible Jun didn't become a heartless" I asked her but she just continued to smile "he really picked a good one didn't he, I don't know but don't blame yourself for his decision and what you could have done instead do what you know is right to do" she told be before everything started turning white_

I woke up to see snow floating around the room "Big sis is up, everybody!" she shouted a few moments later Alexis and Kenji walked in the room "well morning, early birds" Alexis told while yawning while Kenji stood there muttering something still half asleep "well let's go while everybody is still asleep, we need to get the plant back before it's too late" I said getting up off the bed while Kenji fell on it after I got off "you two go I'll stay here" Kenji muttered before falling asleep "well lets go then, the bikes ready and I got the tracer working" She told me putting on her coat and started walking towards the bike and taking the keys from one of the selves holding parts "let's fly then" I told her putting on the goggles and jumping on the back seat "you knew this thing could fly?" she asked starting up the engine

"it can?" I asked her but she opened the cargo bay raced out as fast as she can "time to fly!" she said racing up a steep hill we reached the top and the bike started to flying in the air, holy smokes this thing can really fly! "Well from the tracer you put on it doesn't look like it's too far we should be able to get back in no time" she told me before accelerating it even faster in the direction the little screen in her hand directed after a few minutes of fly we make it to a canyon that said to hold the plant she started landing the bike on the upper rim of the canyon "well the plant just about a throwing stones away" Alexis told me putting the locator away in her back pocket we started walking towards the center of the canyon not soon after we started to hear gun shots from the bottom of the canyon we looked over to see the man and women from yesterday having a gun fight with three goons they're pin down behind the man's Cross with the heartless closing in

"come on we got to help them" I told Alexis summoning my revolver and started shooting at the heartless from the top of the canyon "Rose we been spotted!" I heard Alexis shout at me I turned to see a machine gun turret pointed at us and started shooting "REFLECT!" Alexis shouted summoning a shield around us "thanks! Lucky we Aqua showed us how to do that or we'd be in some deep water" I told her as I watch a rocket destroy the turret that was shooting at us "well that was helpful let's go" I told Alexis as I watched the red head cowgirl run up to the center of the canyon me and Alexis fallowed her from the upper part of the canyon and protected her from the heartless, she made it to the hover craft that carried the plant she started the hover craft but ended up shutting down moments later "what happened? Why did she bolt out of here?" Alexis asked as a man holding a gun to the women's head

"looks like she got caught and so did you two" I heard a man behind us say after a felt the end of a gun on the back of my head, great we got caught too, we started hearing the gun clock back and heard three gun shot at the same time "MY HAND!" I heard the man say as he dropped the guns on the floor which Alexis took the opportunity to bind him from reaching the gun I looked across the canyon to see someone in a black cloak disappear, who was that? "So Vash are you ready to roll the die you have" I her a man say who I guessed is the leader of the bunch I looked over the edge to see a blonde man with a red cloak,_ I dout he'd forget to roll his die,_ I guess you were right Jun, we watched as the leader and Vash have a gun duel it ended quickly with Vash as the victor he didn't kill him but shot both his shoulders and legs to stop him from moving

"wow that was amazing!" I said stunned on how quickly Vash won but suddenly the man's metal arm had one last trick a cylinder popped up generating electricity "we'd better stop what he's planning" "what's the rush just watch they aren't in danger" I heard someone say underneath us I looked over the cliff to see someone wear and black cloak with lighting patterns on it standing on the blade I saw Jun use yesterday I looked as the electricity started flying to the red head women's glove causing it to vaporized and reveal a mechanical glove absorbing the electricity "see nothing happened, he's right you worry too much" I heard her say standing on the grip of the blade "who are you?" I asked her while she watched them take the plant back to town

"all you need to know is I'm a solider working with Jun" she said before bouncing on the blade causing it to fall off the cliff and disappearing into a corridor, a solider working with Jun what's he planning exactly? "Well let's go our work here is done. We got to go see where Jun might be next. That guy better hadn't killed himself" Alexis said walking back towards the bike I wanted to take one last look around to see if there were any clues left behind to find Jun I found something shining in the sand of where the hover craft was I went over to see what it was I bent down and saw a heart shaped crystal hidden in the sand, What is this it definitely something not from this world but from where and what it supposed to do? "ROSE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET ON" Alexis screamed at me driving the bike towards me I hid the crystal in my back pocket

"Yeah I'm coming" I yelled back running towards her after I hopped on we quickly returned to the ship Alexis parked Jun's Bike and headed to the control room soon after the ship started taking off "well I'm guessing everything went well I hope" Star said walking out of the kitchen "yeah we got the plant back to town, I found this I was hoping someone knows what it is" I said handing her the crystalized heart "Wow it's so pretty, but I have no idea what it is , Did you ask Alexis it might have something to do with the organization" she told me handing back the Heart "no I haven't, I'll ask her now" I told her before Alexis walked up to us "well I hope you guys don't mind going back to school, what's that?" I handed her the crystal heart she started examining it "seems like someone found a way to make hearts but" she crushed the heart in her hand turning it to dust but there was something in her hand which she slid into her back pocket

"they're just fakes made from a common gem to make the heartless stronger, well get some rest we got to be prepared when we land" she told us walking into her room, well that's odd never see her like this even when we were in the organization "well I guess we better do as she says, night Rose" star said walking into her room down the hall ~_growl~_ that means lunch time well a snack couldn't hurt, I walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich as I started walking back I passed Alexis's and started hearing voice and pressed my ear to the door "why?... I see but even if it works don't you think you'll… BUT! you're not going to change your mind are you?... alright I'll do it but are you sure?... so how's the plan going so far… any contact…... when are you?... well see you later then"

I heard her walking towards the door I started panicking and enter the training room where Kenji usually train, phew that was a little to close and why am I getting heavier and can't get up! "Rose? What are you doing in here? Didn't you see the sign outside the door we're training under 300x gravity" Kenji and Miyako told me helping me up "are you guys NUTS! You can kill yourself with that much gravity on you at once" I told them as they carried me out of the room "well me and Jun trained like this before and he kept at it in fact I think if he's able to carry that big sword and move that fast he can do a thousand times normal gravity maybe even more" Kenji told me wiping his face with a towel "I guess it a guy think that you wanna kill yourself training"

_Phew I'm done thank god, and if you wanna see where this part story takes place watch trigon badlands movie, your choice, well till next time, bye ^v^_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the underworld battle front

_Kon'nichiwa kai, watashi wa anata ga saigo no shō o tanoshinda koto o nozomi, ha I'm just playing I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and don't worry what that says it was exactly what I just told you. Well since I know not a lot of people don't know this Anime I'll give you the heads ups everybody's dead… if you wanna know more since I can't really explain it watch angel beats (one of my favorites) well enough dilly dallying let's get on with the show, we don't own kingdom hearts enjoy_

* * *

><p>"Rose wake up! Come on sleeping beauty, we have Donuts" "WHERE!" I woke up looking around for the donuts but all I found was Alexis "you lied about the donuts. Well what's up you woke me up for a reason right?" I asked her scratching my head and started sitting Indian style "how do I explain this… we're dead" she told me with a serious look on her face "… good night, wake me up when you need me" I told her trying to fall back asleep "no I'm dead serious look. KENJI! GET IN HERE!" she called out making me get up and watched Kenji walked in the room "yeah what do you want? Morning Rose" He greeted me "apparently Alexis says we're dead, and I guess she trying to prove it but I don't see how" I told him yawning he had a here we go again look on his face he summoned one of his swords and handed it to Alexis<p>

"watch" she told me before she stabbed Kenji in the heart "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" I shouted at her as Kenji fell to the floor then started kicking Kenji "Wake up you faker, you can't play dead forever" She told him pulling out the sword and kicking him in the groin "OW! Why you got to grapple my balls?" he said getting in the field position holding his privates, what just happened? "ZOMBIE! ITS THE APOCALYPSE!" I shouted grabbing a chair in the room and started hitting Kenji with it "QUIT HITTING ME WITH THAT CHAIR! ALEXIS DO SOMETHING" I think I heard him shout but was having too much fun to stop, Alexis grabbed one of the chairs legs and snached it from me and threw it on Kenji

"it's not an apocalypse, we're dead in this world, so things like that won't kill us since we're already dead so they heal on their own pretty fast" she explained to me as she kicked Kenji out of the room to change, what the School uniforms? "so let me guess we in the afterlife that just so happens to be a school" I asked Alexis changing into the school uniform "yup, but I got some info a guy with blonde hair and sliver tips use to come here a lot" she told me as she handed me a different uniform, Jun's nobody was here. Better yet how does he have a nobody? "What's this for?" "NCPs wear those uniforms, these are for the not dead yet battle front. Welcome" a girl with purple colored hair and aqua-colored eyes wearing a headband with a yellow/green ribbon on "um, hello and who are you?" I asked she looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it, why is she so familiar?

"My name's Yuri Nakamura, thanks for Joining the Not dead yet battle front" Yuri introduce herself, I now her from somewhere. Yuri Nakamura "Nice to meet you I'm Rose. Swear I've seen you somewhere before, do I know you?" I told her shaking her hand "you probably did when I was alive, and now that you mention it you look familiar too. Did you have a friend name Jun that was looking for you on a vacation?" she asked tapping the side of her head "That's Right I remember now, I got lost in a trip to Japan I went to with Jun when we were little and I met you at the park" I told her recollecting where I remember her from "Yeah I remember know, man it feels like it was just yesterday when that happened, if you don't mind me what ever happened to Jun. from what Alexis told he's disappeared not too long ago" she asked me, oh great how am I supposed to explain things without telling her about other worlds

"oh and don't worry I know about the other worlds out there, you guys are the second ones coming from the outside world" she told me as Snow flew into the room, wait how does she do that? I wanna do that "well he's been in a coma for a while and woke up no too long ago and hasn't come back. We've been looking for him but haven't had any luck" I told her as we walked out of the room to the entrance of a school where a group of people were waiting for us "well you came at a great time we need some help, we're lunching an operation tornado tonight and could really use your help" Yuri asked us as the group led us to their base "sure we'd love to help, exactly what do we have to do?" I asked her she explained to me her plan to steal food coupons from the NPCs and use the concert as a distraction and us to guard the entrance from someone named angel "Well what does she look like? It'd help to guard something if we knew what we were guarding it from" I asked so I could get an idea of what she looks like she hand me a picture with a girl with long silvery white hair and gold eyes that looks like she can be an older version of Snow

"well what's so bad about her she looks innocent to me?" I asked Yuri giving the photo to Alexis "Anyone who meets her disappears and reincarnates into something else" she told as Kenji gave back the picture to Yuri "well don't you want to return to the world of the living I mean staying here would be a curse, or at least that's what Jun would say he always thought living forever would be a curse" I told her but she replied "that's why my plan is to turn this place into an Eden" she whispered to me "well the operation doesn't start until tonight so for now I'll show you guys around. The rest of you are dismissed" she ordered the others after all of them left I asked Yuri "Alexis told me you saw a blonde haired boy with sliver tips at the end of his tips. Is it true?"

"Yeah, he called himself Haze, when he first got here that's how his memories were all a haze so he called himself that. Recently we haven't seen him but before he disappeared he regained some of his memories one of them was to carry out an order to place something in the four corners of this world. Much to my surprise he had unique abilities we had no idea about but neither did he, from what he could remember the weapons he managed to make appear they were called keyblades" she told me as much as she knew and from the sound of it Haze didn't know either, so his nobody is working for somebody I wonder who and how he came to exist, "hey Rose I'm going back to the ship with Star we'll see you be the operation starts" Alexis told me before running towards the ship and without waiting for my reply, I wonder who she was talking to yesterday? I hate to be suspicious but I have feeling I shouldn't let my guard down

_Pov Alexis_

_This seems far enough from everybody, I pulled out the cellphone I found when I destroyed the replica heart I dialed the number he gave me and waited until someone picked up "Nice to hear from you again Alexis, how she is doing?" "I should ask the same thing to you. So who the blonde?" I asked wondering if he was even connected to the organization "we made a contract leave it at that, as for the blonde he's an agent of mine. You should know his name by now I'm sure Yuri told you by now" he replied before a corridor appeared "what's this? We want me to leave now" "of course not I need you to make sure they don't do rash that can harm the plan, I'm sending an agent to see how much you guys have progressed, but be careful he has orders to kill if necessary" he told me as his agent walked into the world with his black cloak and his hood on "funny, so is this him?" "Yes, he was created during an incident not too long ago he has been training with Hei for a while, I hope you're able to help him, Bye" he told me before he hung up the phone "you know your orders?" I asked him he nodded his head "only to test, nothing more. He'd paid my price for me only rational for me to help him" he replied with no sound of emotion in his voice "good stay hidden, an operation is going to start I'll contact you when if needed, oh and before I forget don't use your normal weapons. Stick with what Hei taught you" I told before dismissing him_

_Time; 9:30_

_Operation Tornado Begin_

**Rose's Pov**

I stood guard at my position that Yuri gave me, great we guard that concert from one girl so they can have rations to continue fighting seems easy enough but still why I have to guard the rear entrance "Are you the Crimson Rose?" I heard someone say I turned to see a boy Jun's age wearing a black cloak, Crimson Rose so he's a part of the organization? "Answer me are you the Crimson Rose the 13 member of the syndetic an wielder of the X-blade" he asked me again with no emotion in his voice "Former member, and the ability to wield an X-blade was taken from me. And you are?" I asked him but he ignored me and threw a double bladed knife at me I dodged the knife but something wrapped around my arm, a wire!

his eyes started glowing red and electricity started flowing down the wire I sent down my own wave of electricity to cancel his attack cause the wire to loosen up enough for my hand to slip free, that was too close. even if I can't die here I really don't intend on feeling all the pain that comes with it, he appeared in front of me an started throwing punches and kicks with hidden blades in his shoe and palm of his hand I started dodging his attacks but still got cut from the blades hidden in his wardrobe but lucky for me he missed my throat and just sliced my chin, damn losing blood fast I don't know how much longer I can handle this, after losing so much blood from the cuts over my arms and torso thing started to move faster and my vision got blurred he grabbed my head and lifted me up of the ground with one hand and his eyes stared glowing red

"any last words?" he asked me before the sound of a sniper went off causing him to let go of me I summoned my keyblade and healed my wounds the shot removed his hood but the shadows hid most of his features but a white mask with a black lightning bolt by each eye were they only things I could see clearly he threw a smoke bomb on the ground to hide from the sniper's fire he then threw multiple more around me engulfing me in a cloud of smoke, damn can't see. I need to get out of here, I quickly used my wind magic to propel the wind away but the masked boy disappeared and soon enough it was raining coupons with different types of food on them, I guess it was a success I wonder who fired that Shot, after the coupons stopped falling I collapsed on the floor from the loss of blood from before the night sky appeared from behind the clouds revealing an ocean of beautiful stars in the Sky by a bright glowing moon, I wonder if Jun can see this I bet he wants to see the stars again he always wished he could see them but never got the chance, I thought before I drifted to unconscious

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it, oh and I got some news if your interested this weekend my lil bro's going to be born I'm going to be an older bro well wish me the best of luck, till next time, BYE ^v^<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Shadows of this world**

_Hey guy's what is up I hope you guys been having a great week cause I have "yay now I have a little brother" Snow seriously we on concrete an you pop out of nowhere "my secret so enough dilly dallying and start the story!" okay~? We don't own anything but our oc's, "enjoy the story everybody"_

* * *

><p>I woke up in a school's infirmary with bandages on my body confused on how i got there, ow what happened last night… oh yeah him. Wow this looks like our school's infirmary I wonder how many times Jun ended up there because of a fight?, I started remembering all the fights Jun was in still wondering how he wasn't expelled from school or even suspended "oh good to see your up Rose how'd you sleep?" Star asked walking into the infirmary with a basket of food fallowed by Alexis, Miyako and Kenji<p>

"I've slept better so I thought you couldn't die in this world?" I asked Yuri who walked in as soon as Star handed me the basket, DONUTS THANK YOU STAR! "You can't but that doesn't mean you can't feel pain, so instead of dying it just hurts like hell" she told me as I gave Star a hug and chopping on the donuts "well either way you shouldn't go off and het yourself killed like that you're lucky someone had a sniper on hand and saved your but" Alexis told me standing by a girl with chin-length dark pink hair with two locks of hair longer than the rest extending to her back with eyes are dark red

"I'm Iwasawa, from what Yuri tells me your looking for a guy named Jun" she asked me introducing herself "yeah, he's been missing for a while he told us not to look for him but if he can't do what he's planning alone. Where my manners are my name's Rose. Nice to meet you" I introduced myself before eating another donut "Rose right? I remember meeting a little boy when I was alive who was looking for his friend. Unfortunately for him it was rain and from the looks of it he was going to give up on finding her. I helped him look for his friend and along the way he found an old beat up guitar and from what I could tell he told me "music is the heart, so speak with your songs" a relative of his found him and started looking again. I want to thank him for helping me"

"well I sure he wants to thank you too. If you hadn't played he probably wouldn't be who he is without it" I told her which put a smile on her face "well I have to head to band practice, if you see him tell him thank you" she told me before leaving with Yuri close behind her "well then I'm feeling better what's the plan?" I asked around get off the bed and started stretching "well let's see if we can find any clues on where the guy that attacked you might be at" Kenji said while I looked around to see if I can find Alexis but she wasn't around "hey guys where Alexis?" soon after I asked a large explosion happened an Alexis broke through the wall

"there she is, do I get a cookie?" Kenji asked pointing at her while tried getting up but used the wall to support her weight "we've got company, and it's an old friend of ours" Alexis told me as an organization member walked in "well, well, well, look who we got here the deserter and the traitor looking for that dead beat of a brother are you?" he said removing his hood revealing his yellow eyes black hair on the scar on his cheek an a piece of a mask covering his left eye "who is this punk? And why shouldn't I kill him right now" Kenji said summoning his swords "sorry to say but you guys won't be going anywhere this world will be your graves" he told us summoning his gauntlets while we summoned our weapons and prepared for a fight

"we out number him we can beat him easy" Miyako said rushing towards him taking the first attack "HELL'S JUDMENT!" she shouted hitting him with a large black aura that send him flying into the court yard we jumped through the hole in the wall an chased after him leaveing Alexis behind "we got to be careful he's stronger than he looks, we need to fight him at a distance his specialty is close range combat" I told them as we ran towards him he waited for us standing unfazed "WHAT! That attack didn't do anything?" Miyako shouted at him angry and confused at what happened"what do you expect from such a weak attack like that don't tell me that's all you got" he taunt pointing three fingers at us "CERO!" he said creating an enormous beam of energy an shot it directly at us, what I the world was that . I looked back to see the beam heading dead straight for the school but was stopped by a second more powerful beam

I looked closer to see where the seccond beam came from an saw the boy from last night standing on the roof with smoke coming off the palm of his hand, I guess I owe him one, Xaze came at Kenji first Miyako attempted to help Kenji fight but was quickly taken out with one punch causing Kenji to become enraged causing him to lose focus an get hit by a smaller weaker version of the cero from before. he came me next all I could do was dodge his attack and not much else I managed to get a good distance between us but he was too strong for me to fight alone "sorry but this is your last fight, ran Rey Cero"he shot his cero at me but the boy from before shot a stronger beam at Xaze cero "so that's where you were hiding you coward! Come and face me!" he shouted at the boy at the blink of an eye he appeared in front of me, he's faster than anyone I've seen

"what do you want you damn Arrancar or a better question is why are you after me?" he asked walking past miyako an Kenji "you've been posing as a threat to the organization for the past 5 months you and the rest of your weaklings have been getting in our way" he told him getting in his fighting position "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person I was assigned to protect this world from the shadows that's what I intend on doing" he said getting into a fighting stance an rushed towards him attempting to kick him on his shoulder he blocked it with his gauntlet but the force of the kick send him flying across the field

after he got his footing back he sent another cero towards the mask boy "pathetic excuse for a cero" he commented before catching it in his hand an transforming it into his own "What! How were you able to catch it?" he said in shock before rushing in blindly with his gauntlets cover in a black fire which took the form of a dragon I could see from the mask boy's eye's they had changed from blue to yellow encased in black "Arrancar all share the same fate, may you rest in peace" he said dodging his punches and place his hand with the cero over his heart "Cero Oscuras" he said before the dark beam was fired at an angle so it would not harm anything but the Arrancar, what just happened in less than 5 moves he took out number five from the second branch of the organization "Rose, I have a message for you and the others, you must go to the soul society an help the captains fight off Azien an his army of hallows if not that world will be consumed in darkness." He said before portaling away, the soul society is in danger?

* * *

><p><em>Srry for the well I don't know how long ago since I updated but I hope you'll forgive I've been pretty busy lately an haven't been able to write much but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, srry about it being short but I'll get back in the grove by next chapter, oh an before I forget im posting a song on youtube if you wanna check it out go to my profile to get the link, well till next time see ya ^v^<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The battle between Vizards and soul reaper**

_Sorry about last chap if the sentences are bunched up I'll fix that after this is posted, well enjoy this chapter by the way we own you guessed it NOTHING but our oc's_

* * *

><p>"The soul society is in danger?" I asked the boy before he portaled away leaving me more questions than answers I saw Alexis running over to me barely keeping her balance her left leg seemed to be injured "Rose! What happened? Where'd" "a boy in a black cloak defeated him with something called a cero" I told her cutting her off before she could finish asking her question. She looked behind me to see the damage that was caused "I see how Miyako and Kenji holding up are?" she asked putting most of her weight on her right leg "I think they'll be alright. Alexis do you know anything about the soul society?" I asked her as Kenji started waking up from the blow to head he seemed to suffer "it's a world not too far from here why do you ask?" "We need to go there right away before it's too late" I told her unable to keep the boys message out of my head. "Alright then let's go" I heard Miyako voice say I turned to see her using her keyblade as support to stand<p>

"not in this condition we have to heal properly first then we go" Alexis told me before Yuri and the others arrived "are you guys alright were heard those explosions an rushed here as fast as we can" Snow said jumping up and down before Alexis told her to try an heal Miyako an Kenji she ran over to him an started patting him on the head "what happened big bro aren't you supposed to be the toughest now" she asked before Kenji gave her a smile "you'll see Snow I show you no one's tougher than me" he said before punching his chest to prove how tough he was but collapses backward in pain "ha-ha Kenji hurt himself, an what about big bro Jun I know he's stronger now" she said to him laughing at his pain I noticed Snow's necklace started changing colors from blue to black

that's weird I've never seen it do that before. I wonder? "Hey snow can you come here real quick" I asked she playful ran to up to me and asked "what is it big sis?" she asked me smiling playfully "Jun gave you that necklace right?" "Yeah he said every time it glows he's thinking about us, but it's never changed color before" she said holding the keyblade necklace on the palm of her hands watching a black mist emanated from it "Rose I think it's best if we start leaving now" Star said while she started healing Miyako's leg causing snow to run over an help her any way she could "yeah I think that's best if we stay here thing are going to get chaotic fast, from what I noticed an I bet you did too rose is that he wasn't after us entirely he was after that boy in the mask" Alex told us think outside her mind while I walked over to Kenji bandaging his back, this reminds me of when Jun got in that fight for whatever reason and I ended up bandaging him up

"so what does that matter the guys toast , there's no way he could of survived" Kenji said knocking me out of my memories from a few years ago, I guess that part of our lives are done now . Uh? "doesn't matter they work in teams of two so if anything happens to one of them the other can escape an report what happened" I explained to him before finishing bandaging his back an slapping it hard enough to fall back to the ground "OW what was that for?" Kenji shouted angry at me for hitting him on the back "no reason now come we have to go" I told him getting up before running off to the ship, I hope Jun's alright Snow's necklace turning black doesn't look like a good sign, I managed to beat everybody to the ship by a good few seconds we started boarding the ship we started preparing for takeoff an left for the soul society

after we started left the world Star started healing our woundes which have almost vanished Snow started getting scared for some reason "What's wrong Snow is something the matter?" Alexis asked her after putting the ship on auto "Jun's necklace stopped glowing! And it got a lot darker than before! I think Jun is in really big trouble!" She said panicking about what might happened to Jun "don't worry star I'm sure Jun's fine" Alexis told her but she still seemed scared "Snow I know Jun better than anybody and he made a promise to me a long time ago" I told her crouching to her height "what he promise big sis?" she asked I smiled at her an patted her on the head

"he promise he wasn't going give up. he'll fight his way till wins an protect everyone he cares about" I told her looking down at her necklace as it the darkness on it quickly turned to light, I guess he remembers his promise, the necklace shot out a beam of light through the window of the ship opening a key hole to another world the ship moving on its own free will now rushed into the key hole once through we seemed to shatter through a broken sky, where are we?it looks like a small town "well from the looks of it we're in Kara Kura town, and not a minute too soon either looks like they're waiting for something" Alexis said landing the ship behind a building a good distance away from where the group of people were waiting

"I wonder what's going on" I asked as we were getting out of the ship once out a boy in a cloak was waiting for us he had a hood on but it seemed to be cut opened showing half of his face which was covered in a mask which had a design that looked as if he is crying "let me catch you up to speed , in a few moments this place is going to become a battle field like no other. Those who cannot fight must leave you'll only get in the way." He told us creating a portal "this will send you to the world of the living where you'll be safe" he told us wait for a response "why should we trust you? How do we know that won't send us to our death beds" Kenji said before Star started walking to the portal, what is Star thinking I mean he could be the enemy for all we know, "Star what are you?' "don't worry he's telling the truth , I really dout he's our enemy" star replied before Alexis could finish her question Snow quickly followed her

before they went through the portal snow started staring at the boy for a few seconds then hugged him "thank you mister, I hope you win the fight" she said before running off with star into the portal , that's Snow for you "well come on we have to get you guys prepared for the battle that's about to commence" he said before sitting down Indian style "an how are we suppose to do that?" Miyako asked a little aggravated towards him "I'm guessing you three have been training for your own battle. I also wager that this isn't your first time here either. So let me catch you up to speed, Aizen is going to the world of the living to make a key" he told us explaining what's going to happen "so what the big deal he makes a key, he gets in his house problem solve" Miyako said still confused on what's happening

"the key opens the door to the spirit kings palace in other words gods domain, and is planning to kill him. In orders to make the key you need an enormous amount of souls to make it. About the same amount of people in Kara Kura town" he told us making us go dead silent before a large tear broke through the sky "looks like we have less time than I thought, alright summon your weapons and enter your bankai state" "Wait how'd you know about that? " Kenji asked shocked as he asked us to enter our second state "now's not the time the three of you are going to fight while I help her reach it, member of the organization are here as well and are planning to-" "help that fool Aizen accomplish his mission. Nice to see you again" one of three members of the organization said standing on a building with pieces of mask covering parts of their face

"what's wrong couldn't handle all three of us on your own so you called back up." one of them said to him he stood up unfazed an removed his hood revealing his the rest of his mask that covered half of his face his hair was brown with red tips, Jun is that you "listen to me all of you give me some time I need Rose to learn her bankai" He said breaking off his mask showing the rest of his face "yeah well don't take too long got it, it's about time we get some action" Kenji said summoning his swords "well one for each of us sounds like a fair fight" Miyako said doing the same entering her dark form "Alright bro I guess I'll have to trust you on this, I'd figure you'd ask someone else for help. They must be pretty tough for you to run away, an after this i got some questions for you" Alexis said making fun of Jun

"yeah whatever not like they could be that much trouble for you one on one" he said before the three of them rush them members of the organization knocking them back a good distance away "Jun why now did you ask us for our help. Why couldn't you let us help you from the beginning!" I asked him fighting back my tears and anger "look I didn't do it because I wanted to, I did it so I can protect everybody. Look what the organization is planning effects all the worlds if Xehanort is revived he's going to plunge all the worlds into darkness. I can't tell you everything but I'll tell you this I never once did i wanted to leave." He told me not wanting to look at me "then why? WHY WON'T YOU COME BACK NOW?" I asked unable to hold back my emotions he run up to me and hugged me tightly

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, but I need your help now so please help me" he said holding me tighter "you promise when this is all over you'll come back, and never leave again" I asked him has he continued holding on to me "of course Rose I stay by your side always, once this is done" he told me letting go an summoning his Keyblade "we don't have the luxury of time on our hands so we're going to force you to enter bankai" he told me flipping his keyblade so its handle is facing me "since Alexis, Miyako an me have the same weapon they're all connected which means if more than one of us learned how to use bankai the we can force your bankai to appear, Grab on to Ultima." He told me I did as he told and grabbed on to the handle. It force my keyblade to be summoned then it shattering into pieces. the pieces quickly came together again forming a new keyblade

the handguard took form of angle wings but while one was white the other was black the blade took the form of an irregular blade wrapped in black chains at the end of the blade was a heart with wings breaking the chains, this is hearts freedom. My bankai "suits you pretty well. Now then we're going to have to get you to unlock its strength" he said flipping his keyblade again then creating a barrier small enough to fit both of us "now we're going into your mind okay. That's where the spirit of your keyblade remains once in there you'll learn all of its secrets and grow stronger. The barrier should last long enough for you to find it. Good luck" he told me as I sat down putting my keyblade on my lap before he tapped me on the head making me lose conscious

* * *

><p><em>Jun's Pov<em>

I hope she can find out soon enough for us to stall Aizen, I stood up and left the barrier once out I could see that the battle has begun "It's about time you should up. You know you've been a real pain to deal with, but this time you dead meat there's nowhere to run anymore!" I looked up to see an old acquaintance I fought before waiting for me in the air "well if it isn't my dear old friend, nice to see you again Xidom, it's been awhile hasn't it" I said to him jumping up to his height "too long in fact, this time there's no more running away. This time you die!" he shouted at me before firing a cero at me I redirected it back to him. He shattered the beam as if it was glass

"good to see you're not holding back any more it'd be boring if you did I like my prey like that. But that girl's going to be a problem I should get rid of her right away" he said charging up another cero I used flash step to appear in front of him an grabbed his face and threw him a good distance away from rose "YOUR FIGHTS WITH ME YOU SNOT NOSE BRAT SO DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" I shouted at him as he crashed through a building "I see your impatient to die. Well then let fix that for you!" he shouted charging at with his sword, still making rookie mistakes. I rush toward him an Our swords clash as we were a few inches way from one another I countered an dodged most of his attacks only receiving a small cut on my cheek I knocked him back with a kick he seemed surprised I pointed my keyblade at him and waited for him to strike again

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" He shouted rushing towards me again I dodged his blade and threw him into the ground create a cater and a massive amount of smoke "you have to know by now that you can't beat me, no matter how much you want to you won't. Not now not ever" I told him hoping that he'll give up on his obsession of beating me. The smoke started clearing I could see him about to do something "devour our prey, Tiburon!" I heard him say before his spiritual pressure increased and a large pillar of darkness appeared around him, no holding back uh. Rose I hope you're making progress.

* * *

><p><em><span>Alexis Pov<span>_

"boy Jun's got a lot stronger since you last saw him didn't he" the girl in the black hood said while I was blocking her attacks with her sword, she sounds familiar I wonder, I shot a firaga at her but she used her water to block it then froze it into the shape of a spear an hurled it at me I barely dodged it destroying three buildings behind me "so it is you Fmxn, you mind telling me why you're with those newbies?" I asked her soon after she removed her hood show me her mask that resembled the moon covering the left side of her face

"two reasons, to see how much stronger Jun got a to eliminate anybody who means a threat to us. But more personally I wanna see what Jun's Planning an how he's going to save everyone" she told turning around as a pillar of darkness appeared "oh boy there he goes again Jun might have to kill him now. Oh well there a lot more stronger than him" She said before turning back around "I hope your willing to put up some entertainment for a while things might get boring if I beat you too quickly." She said before charging at me. I blocked an countered her sword attacks an dodged her water attack with Reflect

"wow you've gotten weaker Alexis, you were one of the highest ranking members when you were in the organization and now you're the weakest of them all, oh how the mighty have fallen" she said knocking me into the roof top of another building "don't under estimate me, you haven't seen nothing yet" I told her point my keyblade at her readying myself for round 2, whatever your planning Jun you'd better hurry.

* * *

><p><em>Rose's Pov<em>

_I woke up an found myself in a forest floating in the sky on different platforms connected by black chains "where am I?" I asked looking around before a woman in a dress with one black wing and on white appeared floating across me "you are in my home, your mind. I know why you have come and I will not show you how to use my power" she told me before summoning the keyblade I had in my hand but the one in my hand did not disappear "Why not?" I asked her before she charged at me for no reason our keyblades clashed_

_ I could tell when they struck one another she was a lot stronger than I was with one push she pushed me completely out of the forest an into a platform that held a large lake, how am I suppose to learn if she won't teach me. I stood up and got into my fighting stance before the angle like being landed across the lake from me "you have to teach me, I want to protect the people that care about me" I told standing my ground _

_"what you want to protect isn't what I want to protect. Im not teaching you!"_

_ she told me before charging at me again I started blocking and tried countering her attacks but failed an she knocked me into the water I started sinking but I could breathe as if it was air, why, why is it she looks so.. so sad?_

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the end of this chapter more to come on the up coming chapter, hope you enjoyed well till next time an srry for the late update see ya ^v^<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 decisions**

* * *

><p>Jun's Pov<p>

As the pillar of darkness started vanishing I could faintly hear Xidom's voice telling me something "this will be the end of your life no one has seen this form an lived to tell about it" he slowly made the way back up to my altitude his body had change form, so this is his release state one things for sure he looks powerful but let's see if he's smarter too, I examined his body he seemed to grow razor sharp fins on his back, arms and legs he grew a tail in the shape of a sharks his entire body seemed to be covered in armor that covered everything but his chest and seemed to have a skeleton of a sharks head fitted perfectly on his own "till now. Are we going to keep chatting or are we going to fight?" I asked him standing unfazed by his appearance

"if you're in a rush to die then sure" he said before turning his hands into blade and rushing towards me I could see his attacks coming at me and started dodging them, let's see where's a sharks. Let's try his gills, I found an opening an kicked him back into the ground, there a weak spot, his body started changing again his sharks skull reassembled that of a tiger shark he came at me more quickly and I could see only an after image of his attack he managed to get small cuts on me but all were shallow, so he wants to speed up uh?, I changed from defense to offence and quickly picked up speed moving faster over coming him in speed and knocked him back into the ground

"you don't get it do you? I really do want it to come to this you know I hoped you would help me but it seems like the heated in your body is too great to overcome by any means" I told him placing my keyblade over my shoulder his spiritual pressure increased dramatically he charge at me and to my surprise threw me into a building, I see you no longer are the person you once were your blade an blows are filled with hatred and despair well at least when this is done you reunite with your heart, I broke myself out of the building he came at me again I could tell by the look in his eyes they were only wanted to kill me "fine then if that's how you want it" I told him rushing towards him our blades clash releasing huge amount of sparks on impact

every time our blades hit I felt nothing but the lust to kill "Is this really who you are?" I asked him but he ignored me an continued to keep attacking his blade still filled with the lust to kill he managed to get a kick on me that sent me crashing into the ground he stood above me laugh manically before speeding down towards me landing on my stomach forcing me to couch up blood "I'm done with you. Now it's time to take care of that girl before she becomes a problem" he said walking away from me an into Rose's direction I quickly grabbed him by the tail and threw him into the sky I then Flash step in front and shot him with a cero forcing him into the ground "I thought I told your fights with me" I said stand above waiting for him again

"finally, it about time you released that power of you now you're taking me seriously" he shouted feeling proud for making me summon my hollow mask "sorry that was a onetime deal you're not going to see it again" I told him he rushed from the ground and started attacking me again, rose hurry

* * *

><p>Rose Pov<p>

Our keyblades started clashing with one another, every time our swords clash it feels like sadness is coming from her blade, our swords locked but she refused to look at me and knocked me back into the lake, what am I supposed to do? She won't teach me. Jun how am I supposed to learn how to use my weapon if it's sprit won't teach me, she charged into the water after me our blades clashed again making me feel her sadness again the force on impact broke my keyblade cutting my shoulder then pushed me further down the lake, there it is again that sadness. Why is she so sad?

* * *

><p>Alexis Pov<p>

"You seem optimistic, I wonder why? Don't tell me you think you can beat me" she said shape shifting he water into a snake "so what if I do?" I asked her waiting for her to make her first move, I need some time "hmm, you were always a tricky one you know that you always had something up your sleeve. Makes me curious what new tricks you have" Fmxn told me playing with her water then taking her stance "well this time those trick won't save you" she said turning her water into individual faces "Cero!" shouted opening the water faces mouths storing energy then firing at me, damn

I used reflect but the shield started cracking, are they really that powerful? I expanded the shield an broke a hole under my feet an escape into the building below I could see the explosion from below all of the faces regrouped back into a snake "wow even in a tight spot you still seem to get out of a situation, but let see you get out of this one" I heard her say through the hole in the ceiling, I need to get out of here this isn't a good spot I'm in. I started hearing metal pipes being bent I started running down the hall before the pipes started bursting an water shooting out freezing an turning into spikes breaking through the walls and ceiling

great out the frying pan and into the fryer, I quickly broke through the window and used reflect to deflect the ice spikes coming at me "barely made it out alive, good to know that you're still fast on your feet but not fast enough" she said appearing behind me I dodged her attack and started attacking her she blocked my attacks she turned her water into throwing star and with a flick of the wrist she threw them at me , I'm at a disadvantage here at this rate I going to die if I don't do something fast

* * *

><p>Miyako Pov<p>

"Quit dodging you coward!" I yelled him he refused to draw his sword or even attack me "I don't want to fight you." He told me lifting his hands up as if he was going to surrender "why not you're our enemy? It doesn't make scene. Why won't you fight me?" I demanded to know what his intentions are. He refuses to answer me he then started talking to himself "what? I see… alright consider it done" he summoned his weapon a removed his hood his weapon it looked like Aqua's keyblade he had blue hair and Blue eyes

who is he? "tell me why do you have a keyblade?" I asked him he again refused to answer he came at me an started attacking I blocked his attacks and countered but he dodge them from the force of his attacks he was holding back I attempted to kick him in the shoulder but blocked it with his arm he then opened his hand in front of my face and some kind of force flung me back, why is he holding back is this a game to him, the sky started turning black and in the distance an enormous tower of ice appeared "wow so that the power of a captain, for some as young as Toshiro it surprises me" he said looking at the tower of ice he then started talking to himself again

"what happened?... you think that really necessary… I see, alright I'll take care of him… what is it, are you sure that might… yes of course I'll get it done. Listen I have a message for you. Go to Kenji and help take care of his opponent" He told me before he vanished , why is he helping us?, nearby I saw an enormous pillar of darkness appear not to far from where we left Jun an Rose, Jun you need to hurry

* * *

><p>Kenji's Pov<p>

Damn this guy's fast; his skin is so hard I can't even cut through it. It's like I'm cutting steal, I tried attacking but he dodges an when I do land a hit I just seem to cut his cloths he started countering my move but I narrowly avoided them "you seem upset that you can't cut through my skin to use your poison. We know all your moves I came prepared so I could bet you. You know I don't get it why is the one man army with a group of amateurs." He told me reminding me of my past in radiant garden "do me a favor and shut up. I left that place for a reason, if you're going to try and a wall in front of me to stop me, then I'll tear you down " I told him pointed one of my sword at him before Miyako ambushed from behind with hell's judgment knocking him into the ground

"you having trouble Kenji? I'd figure you'd be done by now" she said putting her keyblade on her shoulder "well he's pretty tough that skin of his is as strong as steal. Couldn't cut through it, cause of the state I'm in" I told her noticing him standing on the ground below "looks like you couldn't either. Wanna take him together?" I asked her as he appeared in front of us "sure sound like fun since my opponent left" she told me getting into her stance we heard a build collapse and Jun came flying towards us he manage to get his footing and stopped in front of us "damn, bastard doesn't know when to quit . oh, hey guys how's it" he asked get up and started stretching his shoulders

all of a sudden a human/shark hybrid came flying towards him "Cero Oscuras" he said shooting a black beam at it sending it flying into a building with spikes "where's Rose Jun. I thought you said you were helping her" I asked him as the shark boy came rushing towards him again "I did now she unlocking its power but she sure is taking her time" he said grabbing the shark boy by the tail and threw him into the ground "so then who's that?" he asked before that shark boy grabbed him by the face an send him flying into someone the boy let out a roar and left towards where Jun went

"HEY! DON'T HOLD BACK ANY MORE! RELEASE THE DAMN SEAL" I heard Jun say as he started dodging the shark boy's attacks, how does he know about that? "well you heard the man he wanted us to release it" I said biting his thumb to make a small cut he pulled up his sleeve showing the heart shaped seal he crossed it put with his blood turning the seal from blue to white Miyako did the same to her's "hmm, a seal. What's that seal used for might I ask?" the man asked looking curiously "it's used to restraint our power" I told him as I sliced a wound open on his chest "do you really that'll be enough to stop me?" He asked as the wound on his chest healed itself "yeah I think I do. All I needed was that one slice" I said acting like I already won "boy you really can't let me have any fun can you Kenji" she asked me pretending like if he wasn't there

"YOU MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE BY IGNORING ME!" he shout rushing towards Miyako, bad mistake, I broke his blade and threw him into the ground "if you wanna know how I did that, then you should know poison is my element I can manipulate to a great extent now. The second I cut you already loss. Right about now you should be paralyzed. Miyako you finish him if I do it he pops up again" I told her looking at Jun's direction curious of how his fights going "fine whatever. But next time you hog all the fight I swear I'll beat you down myself" she told me before rushing down and destroying the member of the organization, it's too easy to fight without the seal

* * *

><p>Jun Pov<p>

Wow it's amazing how strong they are after they break their seal. Makes me wonder how much stronger Alexis and Rose are. Xidom grabbed my face again an threw me toward the ground, little brat I'm getting really annoyed now "GRAND REY CERO" he shouted shooting his cero at me I caught his cero in my hand turning it into a ball I started mixing my Cero Oscuras with it he fallowed his blind furry and started attacking me again I kept the mixed Cero in my hand, this time it the end of you, I dodge his attack and knocked him into the ground I kicked in his arms and legs into the floor so the blades could get stuck. On in a bowing position I shot a immensely powerful cero next to him

I then asked him "if you join me an help me stop the organization I can help you get your heart back" his body started shacking the skeleton of the shark reverted to its original state "and if I refuse?" he asked me with fear in his voice, so he's truly afraid now "it's up to you, Xidom. You can leave and bring peace back to the worlds or continue this path your on and sink into the darkness." I told him the cero in my hand he remained silent "or if you don't like either you can leave and not join me" he was shocked from what I told him "what do you mean? Why would you let me go?" he asked me shocked a confused

"you remind of someone I knew who vanished not too long ago." I told him he seemed more confused than ever "look if you choose neither instead of obliterating you I'll use the keyblade and release your body and reunite you with your heart" I told him curious of which path he'd choose "I choose to be destroyed I'm nothing more than a failed experiment by the organization. Even if you beat me with the keyblade how will I gain a heart if I didn't have one to begin with?" He kept his head down I could see tears falling down into the ground "is this your final decision?" I asked him holding out my Cero "yes" he said accepting his fate, so sad

I shot the beam toward the direction of Aizen hoping to catch him off guard I then kicked Xidom freeing him from the ground an into the building behind him "do you really want to die! So what if you're a failed experiment. That doesn't mean your life is worthless. if dying is what you want most then do it yourself I don't plan on taking anyone's life" I told him standing in the same spot I kicked him I could tell he wasn't going to be any help as of now "whatever you choice remember that it's your life an your decisions no one else's" I told him before leaving him an flash stepping towards where Rose is

* * *

><p>Alexis's Pov<p>

Fmxn stood a good distance away from me both of us were exhausted to the point where we could barely hold or weapons anymore "good to see, huff huff, that your able to hold your own, huff huff" she told me before a large beam attack shot out from behind me "looks like my time is up. Well see you Later Alexis" she told me before portaling way, damn coward. Still I don't know how much longer I'll last probably without breaking the seal, as I was about to fall someone caught me "you alright Sis?" I looked up to see Jun with a few cuts on his face and arms "I've been worse. So How's Rose?" I asked him barely able to keep my footing

"don't push yourself too hard, if you do then you'll have to stay with Rose until he gets here" he told me grabbing my arm an putting it over my shoulder "who are we waiting for?" I asked him as he slowly dropped us down to where Rose is "Ichigo the substitute soul reaper, right now even if all three of us go and fight Aizen we'll on be able to stall him Even with Rose's help we can only stall him for a short period of time" he said before looked into the direction of where a pillar of ice use to be an got a pained expression on his face "KENJI, MIYAKO COME ON WE GOT TO GO" He told them an in a few seconds they appeared in front of him

"what's up?" Kenji asked Jun made a portal "we need to go to the world of the living! Star an Snow are in danger!" he told us before the barrier behind us started creaking before shattering, is that Rose, her keyblades hand guard wrapped around her arm up to her shoulder "well lets go then, there's no time to waste" she said being the first to walk into the portal, is that really Rose she seems different

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter, really glad i got this done well see you soon see ya ^v^<em>


	9. Chapter 9 The TransDaimensoinal Being

**Chapter 9 The Trans-Daimensoinal Being**

_Yo guys/gals AquaRose here again hope you didn't wait to long an thanks for being patient. "We don'town anything but our oc's enjoy" thank you Snow_

Pov Jun

We walked out of the corridor an into the undamaged Kara Kura town with its citizens unconscious on the ground I was the last to come out of the corridor. As I was coming out of the corridor I started placing a black blind fold on hiding my eyes "we got to find Star and Snow. Rose an me will look north you guys split up and try to find them" I ordered worried for star an snow's safety "Alright but how will we contact one another if we're in trouble?" Alexis asked me with a worried tone in her voice "simple" I pulled out 4 heart shaped crystals necklaces and handed them out to everyone

"it simple just pour some energy into it and it'll do the rest" I directed wanting to hurry an find Star an snow "well lets go. Remember if you encounter Aizen don't fight him he'll slaughter you without a second thought" I said giving a warning not to risk their lives "we'll keep that in mind. Now let's go" Rose said with an unmoving stare before we separated an began our search rose and I head north jump building to building "Jun I need to ask you something" she asked me she sound as if she was concerned for my wellbeing "sure what's on your mind Rose? You know you can ask me anything" I replied still worrying about their wellbeing with the tremendous power Aizen has

"What are you planning Jun? I also want to know why your hiding your eyes behind that blind fold?" she asked with anger an concern in her voice I stopped on top of the building an started figuring out a way to explain everything to her "… look. Rose that organization that you were a part of. You know their goal is to revive Xehanort, right now I'm fighting against them in my way. Haven't you wondered why you haven't seen any heartless recently or at all for that matter?" I said explaining what I'm doing trying to hide my intensions "and the blind fold?" she asked me still angry at me for not being very clear to her

"I was a mistake that happened during a fight with one of the original 13." I answered her ashamed of what happened durning that fight "His darkness is trapped in your heart right? But why weren't you wearing it before?" she said surprising me with the information she knew "My eyes cannot tell a lie. If it comes off I can't go back to the way I was before and he'll take control of me. In the soul society he's my weapon here he's a part of me" I said before she started hugging me "he won't take control of you if you don't let him Jun. you promise you'd come with us when this is over remember? We'll help you get rid of him" she told me holding me tighter with her head on my shoulder

"yeah I remember. Let's find Snow an Star I'll fill you in later on what I'm planning" I said as let her go against my will we started or search for star an Snow again Rose spotted them with a large group of people and a man in white walking towards them "let's go Rose!" I shouted while flying towards them to get I'm between "you guy seem to get in trouble fast don't you? Don't worry we'll handle this Snow" I said putting the keyblade over my shoulder confident that everything will go according to plan "oh it's the keyblade masters. I hope this time you'll entertain me more." Aizen said unmoved by our sudden appearance

"BIG BROTHER BECAREFUL! HE'S REALLY SCARY" I heard Snow shout at me worried and scared "don't worry about me Snow just stay right there" I said to her I heard Aizen's footsteps and blocked his attack "don't be so impatient we have some time to burn" I told him a little amused by his actions. I grabbed him by the throat and dragged I'm through the air to the out skirts of town with rose close behind once we reached were I thought was a safe distance from everyone I threw Aizen to the ground and landed close by him summoning oath-keeper and oblivion I could tell he was shocked that I was able to move him so quickly and with little effort "thanks to that power you have there your immortal. But that doesn't mean we can't stop you" I pointed out to help rose on the situation at hand

"you cannot defeat me. It's meaningless to fight" he told me feeling superior than us. I looked over in Rose's direction and told her "we have to buy time. Try to keep up" I rushed towards Aizen attacking him in a barrage of slashes he blocked an dodged all of them without any effort Rose joined in an we continued the barrage faster than before sparks were flying when our keyblades clashed with his sword. Started going to the offensive but we held our ground blocking his attacks continuing the rain of sparks from our blades. He dematerialized himself like shattering glass once I got a hit on him he rematerialized behind us for an ambush I pushed Rose out of the way from it allowing him to leave a tremendous wound a cross my chest blood started gushing out of the wound as I collapse to the floor an started coughing up blood, damn it I wasn't fast enough, I slowly started to black out before I heard Rose cry out for me

Pov Rose

Jun collapsed on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his body "JUN!" I cried out to him horrified by what I witness if he spoke his voice went unheard. His body started giving off flashes of life, I need to get him help or he might not make it. A shadow suddenly appeared over me before the sound of 2 blades clashing came to my ear I turned to see Jun's keyblades floating midair blocking his blade from hitting me "just cause I'm down doesn't mean I'm out" He said moving his figures manipulating his keyblade to perform powerful attack at Aizen "Jun stop your pushing yourself too hard! If you keep this up you'll. You'll!" I shouted running towards him as Aizen was distracted with Jun's keyblades.

I turned him over with his warm blood staining my hands and parts of my clothing "Die? I'm not going to let that happened Rose. I remember making a promise that'd I'd never leave, kind of broke it but I was always with you *cough* just didn't know it" he said trying to force his body to move but he only got as far as on his knees. I tried to make him lay back down but he refused to listen to me. The blood from his wound started seeping down his cloak. The keyblades attacking Aizen started slowing down until they eventually dropped he was only able to keep him at bay for a few moments "looks like that's all the time I could buy. Sorry it wasn't enough" he apologized to me for some reason "then I'll buy us some more alright. Just stay there" I said putting on a confident smile for him but that caused him to have a worried look on his face

I turned my attention toward Aizen an Jun's Oblivion flew towards me I grabbed it reverse style an took Jun's stance I rushed towards him shooting fire spells at him with oblivion as I got closer to him he cut the fires in half and flew behind them I then cloaked my keyblades in light an started attacking him sending flashes of bright light as our blades met blinding him I jumped back an shot blizzard spells at him freezing his body in place the fire spells from before came back towards him once they made contact they exploded in an enormous flames the smell of burning flesh appeared in the air I then saw Jun stand and start to make a familiar fire spell that Master Aqua used "MEGA FLARE!" he shouted before being knocked back into the ground.

The enormous fireball flew towards the source of the smell it made contact exploding with a tremendous shock wave with an extreme amount of heat that rolled Jun further back from the inferno while I had to stab my keyblades into the Ground to keep me from flying away. I place a Reflect spell on me and Jun to protect us from the fire that expanded our way. Out of nowhere Aizen with a swing of his sword stopped the flame an broke through the spell as his blade was about cut me I rolled out of the way with only a cut on my fore head above my right eye the blood started pouring down leaving my right eye blind for the moment it was obvious at that moment he was just toying with us.

He smiled triumphantly at me I regain my composer an got into my stance saw Jun using a boulder behind him for support an held out his hand towards Aizen his Oathkeeper started floating then he then summoned a keyblade similar to Miyako's way to dawn but the design was reverse with an angel wing as a blade and a demonic wing for the teeth of the blade. He started standing on his own with one hand it glowed green as he started healing his wound slowly and with the other he motioned for his keyblades to fly towards Aizen. I then started attacking him in barrages again with the keyblades cloaked in light blinding him again but he continued to block my attacks he swung his blade throwing me back a great distance away next to Jun. I looked towards Aizen and saw portals surrounding him in a sphere

I looked over at Jun an saw him summon 11 more keyblades with similar design with a flick of a wrist all of them went into ta separate portal an shot towards Aizen I could tell Jun couldn't keep this up very long I looked over an saw Aizen dodging and blocking all of the attacks that were at blinding speed he sung his sword again breaking all of the portals. He flew towards us at an alarming speed Jun clamped his hands together Aizen's blade came into inches of his side before a sphere of keyblades appeared that'd protected him but seconds later a shock wave appeared that sent us flying through the sphere Jun grabbed me an placed me above him as he sled on top of the rocky ground "That'd really burned my back" I heard him say with a smile on his face that confused me.

A shadow appeared over us again we looked up to see Aizen with the loss of blood my vision blurred I could barely make out it was him. He positioned himself so he could kill us both with a single swing I started blacking in an out of conscious as I waited for the finishing blow I saw a man with a black cloak and orange hair an black sword appeared in front of us stopping the blade with his bare hand. "It's alright just rest now" I heard him say before blacking out on top of Jun. I wonder if this is it for us.

A few hours later

I woke up on a bed next to Jun who was bandaged head to toe unconscious without his blind fold, he must have been more hurt than I thought. I got up before a pain on my stomach stopped me from getting any further up, I grabbed my head finally noticing my head was bandaged I studied my body more an noticed I was almost in the same position as Jun. my legs and arms must have been cut up during the fight but I didn't notice till now. Jun Started waking up he started blinking his eyes then placed his hand over his face he looked over at me and smiled at me "looks like you were right Rose." He said to me revealing his blue eyes I started crying uncontrollably and started hugging him fighting against the pain from my wounds "your back. Your finally back Jun-bug "I cried on his shoulder he placed his arm around me I heard him give a faint laugh "yeah I'm back. Sorry it took so long." He whispered putting his arms around me and started holding me tighter

"I'm just glad your back. And that you're safe" I told him before the door opened show Alexis Kenji and Miyako about to come in "Sorry for interrupting. Please continue" Alexis said before closing the door under normal circumstance I'd be embarrassed but I hadn't been able to be with Jun for months so I ignored it and kept hugging him " hey rose." Jun called I pulled away to see him face to face "what is it love?" I asked him with a smile on my face and tears falling on him "do you mind if you can let go. As much as I hate to ask but your opening my wound" he said before I let go of him causing him to fall back on top of a pillow he looked over at door and shouted "you guys can come in now nothing's happening." Everybody came in with and awkward smile except Snow how jumped on top of the bed hugging both of us

"YOU GUYS ARE OKAY! YOU HAD ME REALLY SCARED YOU KNOW" she screamed holding us and started crying "I'm sorry Snow we didn't mean to scare you like that. Wow I didn't notice big you got" he said hugging snow "come on snow we got to let them rest. See this is what happens when you try doing things by yourself Jun" Alexis said flicking Jun's forehead "okay." She said jumping down while Jun stuck her tongue out at her then snow fallowed "nice to have you back bro" she says before chasing Snow out of the room "where are we?" we asked them "you're on the ship so no worries. Try not to pull a stun like that Jun you almost lost your life. Lucky you that problem was taken care of while you were saving Rose" Miyako said giving him a wink and the wave from her finger

I turned to Jun who had his hand on his chest "yeah I'm lucky he was so power abossed. He did me a favor by stealing him away" he said before looking up "well you guys get some rest. You'll need it I have a feeling that things will be a lot tougher from here on out" Kenji said walking out the room with a serious expression on his face while everyone else fallowed "well come on we got to get some rest if not we're basically useless" Jun said smiling at me then I gave him a tap on his chest causing him to scream out in pain "that's what you get for pushing yourself to hard" i told him before giving him a kiss then told him "and that's for saving me a second time" he smiled at me "you know I really did miss you more than anyone rose" he told me I replied by giving him a little slap on the cheek "get some sleep you need it" I told him before he put his arm around me an then smiled at me "ladies first" he replied to me I got closer to him and then fell asleep on his arm

_hoped you enjoyed, an srry for the long wait been saving money kh 3ds well see ya next time_


	10. Chapter 10 Remembrance

**Chapter 10 Rememberance**

hey guys/gals hoped you enjoyed last chapter an also hope you enjoy this chapter "We no own nothing but our oc's thanky" thank you snow enjoy an i hope this chapter an the last one makes up for the late updates

* * *

><p>I woke up lying next to a sleeping Jun with one arm of his around me his bandages from his upper chest seemed to be gone I slowly got out of bed an went to a mirror to see the damage I had taken while I was knocked out during the fight I undid some of the bandages on my arm first an found multiple cuts that were almost fully healed. "Wow. Nice to see that you fully healed" Jun said sitting up off the bed and started stretching "well close enough. How are you holding up?" I asked while putting my hair in a ponytail "I've been worse so no complaints" he said scratching his head then getting his hands stuck in them<p>

"best idea to wash the blood out of your hair." I told him noticing that he was smiling at me "why are you so happy you always seemed a bit moody in the morning" I asked his getting a change of clothes in the closet "well you do know where we are don't you?" he asked getting up off the bed then taking a look at his cloak then giving a sad sign "nope. Where are we some magical land with a castle and princesses" I asked him jokingly but he replied with "nope! I already met the seven princesses of light and might I add are very polite. We're home" he said with an even bigger smile, Home? "You mean Destiny Islands, right?" I asked him confused while changing in the bathroom I walked out to see him fully dressed in new clothes

"no. we're in twilight town the upper district to be exact. An today is also the Star festival remember" he said with a wink before grabbing my hand an leading me outside when we walked outside we were at the clock town that we use to hang out during the summer just the 2 of us "well nice to see you guys up and about where were you planning on going Jun" I heard Alexis scream from the top of the tower with Kenji and everyone sitting together "well I was planning to go on a date but seems like you guys want something." He shouted back as Alexis and the others jumped down from the Extreme height landing on a small tornado of wind breaking their fall "duh! You guys do err did live here before you mind telling us what's with the different stalls and lights and junk" Miyako said flicking Jun's forehead

"well if you must know. It's the Star festival we err they have every year or so depending on the mayor" I explained to them Snow seemed excited by the whole thing Star seemed just as excited "Jun can we stay. PLEASE! I WANNA PLAY GAMES AND STUFF" she said giving him the puppy dog face he started scratching his cheek "well I don't know" he replied making Alexis and I to join in with her to convince Jun to stay "PLEASE! WE WANNA HAVE FUN" we said in unison Jun gave up on resisting and agreed "that face is still evil." He said after agreeing and everybody running off into the festival "well since it's been a while since we've been home. You want to see your 'parents'. I think they might be worried" he said with air quotes I asked him "what about you? Don't you want to see them? I mean they're a lot nicer than mine" "I'd rather not. They knew I was going to leave one day I managed to seek a letter to them a little after I woke up so. Really no need to see them" he said looking over to the sun set with something on his mind "alright then let's go" I told him grabbing his hand then running through the festival, kind of reminds me of Jun and mines first date

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Jun and I just got off the train station for our first date "so then rose where should we explore first? If I remember right everybody is preparing for the star festival" I looked up for a couple seconds and says, "I want to go see my parents first. Dad has to approve you and all..."I managed to make faint smile. "It's been awhile since I've seen them." "Yeah thanks for reminding me." He said with a nervous smile "you lead the way an maybe give me some advice so I don't make an idiot of myself" Jun said fallowing me while passing stalls that were being set up for the festival I chuckled and stopped by one of the stalls to buy some flowers. _

_"Well here's some advice: DON'T BE AN IDIOT! Plus you better not mention school cause if they saw your conduct, I'm pretty sure my dad would say no." I punched Jun in the arm. "I TOLD you not to piss off the teacher. Your fault for not listening." "Well not my fault he needs to know that he's going to make me go blind if he stay under that light all day." He replied sticking his tongue at me "besides not like I'm the one who dropped the frog on his lunch" Jun said buying 2 of the star shaped cookies an handing on to Me. I took a cookie and elbowed Jun in the ribs. "That's for sticking your tongue out at me." I then take a bite of my cookie and smile angelically. "Thanks for the cookie! I haven't had one in forever..." "No problem." he said taking a bite of the cookie and admiring my smile before we stopped in front of my house "so this is your house? Fancy. I didn't take you for the rich type"_

_I shrug. "Eh, they're my fosters. They think that as long as they give me what I want, they're good parents." I rolls My eyes and shoves the flowers to Jun. "You'll need these." I sigh heavily and put on a fake smile. "And all this time I don't think they ever looked for me." I rings the doorbell... "Well that explains the flowers" I heard the door knob begin to open Jun put on a smile an hoped for the best the door opened revealing a butler "you even have a butler?" He whispered to me "madam your daughter has arrived with a... Guest" he called out i make eyes twinkle mischievously at Jun as My mother walks into the entryway. "My daughter? You mean-" mom stops and stares in shock at Me and Jun for a couple seconds before putting on a plastic smile. "Rose! I'm so glad you came home!" She walks forward and hugs me. "Your father and I were worried!" I made an "eww" face behind My mom's back but smiles again when we pull away. _

_"I'm Jun nice to final-" she gave him a scary look that made Jun go silent "right your that boy" she told him before a large muscular man in a tux appeared "who's this?" he said in a voice as if he was about to knock him out. My eyes go wide as i try to explain. "Uhh this is my friend Jun! We went to school together and... Stuff!" I send Jun a "smile and keep quiet or you're dead meat!" look as my dad turns to me. "Oh really? So how long have you two known each other?" he asks while glaring at Jun. "we've known each other for a while now. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said politely as he could while scratching my cheek nervously, your boned _

_"why don't you come in for a moment and have a chat boy" he told Jun leading him inside He mouth the words "help me!" My eyes go wide but I just stands there as Jun is being dragged off. "Rose, you've been gone for quite a while," My mom said sternly. "Please do not tell me you were with that boy the whole time." "No! And if I was gone so long, how come you never looked for me?" My mom's eyes narrowed in the infamous death-glare, but I stood her ground._

_5 minutes later after chat_

_When Jun and my dad reappeared Jun had a shocked and scared look on his face, I gave My mother one last withering stare before looking up at my father hesitantly for the verdict. "He passed." Giving one last glare to Jun,my dad turned and walked away, his wife following behind angrily._

* * *

><p>After a walk through the festiaval we made it to my old home i guess Jun could scene how i was feeling "You know you don't have to see them if you don't want to Rose" He told me making sure i wanted to go through with this "no i need to get this off my chest. Just try not to get involved alright?" i asked him hoping for the best he nodded in agreement. i rang the door bell i heard the door nob start moving an took a deep breath the door opened revealing Mr. Harriman with a happy an shocked face "nice to see you again " was all he managed to say trying to hold back his tears.<p>

My foster mother came to the door wondering who was here when she saw me i could see the rage in her eyes she walked up in front of me and lifted her hand to Slap me i closed my eyes and prepared myself. I immediately heard a tremendously loud smack but didn't feel anything i opened my eyes an saw Jun standing infront of me. that made her even more angry and slapped him again with greater force i could help but flinch as the seccond slap hit him but Jun stood there without even moving an inch pulled her away to a seperate room along the way she started calling me an ungreatful brat that cares about no one but her self "Nice seeing you too Julia! hey are those Crows feet on your face" Jun said causing her to curse out at him "love you too" he said sarcastically. My foster Dad came to the door giving me a stare that said "You aren't welcomed here"

"Rose. say what you have to say. don't worry i'm right here" he said with an un moving tone. i looked at the reflection in the mirror an saw Jun with 2 emense slap marks on his face an was giving my dad a look that scared even me. My foster dad turned his attention towards Jun then punched him on his forehead with his Right hand filled with rings. Jun Stood his ground without even fliniching, he the turned back to me "what do you have to say?" he asked coldly i took a deep breath and let out all of my anger and frustration from them. after i finished my rant he asked me "so then this is good-bye." he said without any change in his voice

i nodded he left to a different room and gave me an old stuffed animal looked fimilair he handed the animal to Jun an gave him one last look before closing the door. Jun turned and handed me the stuffed animal. i examined it trying to figure out where its from it had both its ears missing has a burnt marks on it with a missing eye "this is the stuffed bear i had before my parents died" i said huging the bear close to my face to hide my tears i felt Jun embrace "its alright don't forget I'm always here by your side" he whispered to me he pulled away an wiped mytears away an gave me another smile "come on. lets go have some fun and no tears kay?"he told me i nodded and he grabbed my hand taking us back to the festival

* * *

><p><em>I stalked over to Jun and flicked his forehead. "Why did you have to say something, IDIOT!" I frowned and spared a pitying look over to the butler. "I'm sorry Harriman, Julia's going to be impossible." Mr. Harriman just shook his head. I sighed and grabbed Jun's hand, dragging him out of my house. "Your dads crazy you know that! He almost killed me with that sword of his! I'm lucky my dad just as crazy an made me wear this" Jun told Me pulling down the sleeve revealing a metal plate His dad made him wear underneath it " wait who's Julia?" he asked before we reached the festival "Julia is my mom... And yeah, I know my dad's crazy, where do you think I get it?" I Told, giving Jun a "DUH!" look. "And what IS that thing?" I ask, poking the metal plate. "Is that... Armor?" My eyes turn to fire as I yells, "DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU WERE GONNA NEED THAT TONIGHT?" I then punches Jun in the shoulder and gasps, cradling my hand. <em>_"OW!"_

_"Of course not! Wasn't even my idea! Dan made me wear it. Apparently he heard on the street that your dad likes to " test" your dates with swords" He told Me buying a small bag of ice for My hand then taking off the armor, I rolled My eyes but take the ice gratefully. "He didn't maim them THAT much! And 'word on the street'? Next we're going to get guns and have a mafia shoot-out like The Godfather. So anyway... Where do you want to go next? Your turn." "No trust me on that... Well since it looks like the festival is starting so how about we play some games then head out to the clock tower to watch the fireworks sound good?" Jun asked me tossing the armor in the trash as the sun setted and the festival lights came on "Okay!" I grabbed Jun's hand and randomly starts running and laughing like crazy, dodging people and weaving in and out of the crowd. "Tell me when to stop!" I yells happily _

_" alright then" He let Me drag him to where ever I pleased we started passing by the different stalls "hold on if we're going to go be in a festival let's get some masks" Jun told me handing me the moon mask while I took the eclipse mask "Wait!" I grabbed Jun's mask and puts it back, replacing it with a sun mask instead. I put mine's on and helps him tie his. "Now you light up my world- literally!" He switch My mask with a star mask with a crescent moon "an now you like up my darkness" he told me smiling he paid for the mask an started hearing music playing from the center of the festival "care to dance" .I smiled and took Jun's hand. "Of course! If we can make it without tripping... Or falling..." I trailed off, looking down at the cobblestones almost fearfully. _

_"You know it'll hurt if we fall, right?" "Well then let's not fall." He said lifting My face up so I can see him and grabbed my other hand "you still remember to dance right?" "How could I not?" I stuck My tongue out and was about to say something sarcastic when I tripped. I and righted myself quickly and blew a few strands of hair out of my face. "Okay, so maybe I'm a LITTLE out of practice..." "Proves my point. I guess I'll take the lead" He told me as we then started dance to the music I started getting the hang of it so he let me lead "you know I could help but notice that this song got a lot slower" "I know..." I said a little preoccupied. _

_I was frowning down at our feet, all of my focus going into not messing up. I gripped Jun's hand tighter when i started to trip, but then I quickly righted myself and kept going, oblivious to everything but dancing and the music . "you know I think it's about time we play some games. If you focus any harder I think we might fly" Jun told me leading me into the alley of games and prizes "see anything you like?" "Ummm not really... It's all just a cheap scam for random guys to take all your money in a rigged game for a prize you could buy off the Internet for half the price you paid to play the game in the first place," I said quickly all in one breath. "Plus, do you really think I want to carry around a stuffed animal all night? It gets kind of annoying after a while..." I trailed off, thinking for a second. _

* * *

><p>we walked down the alley filled with games and mask and a buzzing crowed. Jun stopped infront of a fimilair mask store "This time you light up my world" he told me putting the sun mask on me before i could refuse "Alright. but what'll you be?" i asked him before getting the moon mask an putting it on him "the light that shines in your darkness. how's that sound?" he asked me i gave him a kiss on the cheek i said to him "sounds perfect. oh by the way" i punched him on the shoulder for doing that stunt back at my parents "thats for not letting me handling it alone" "well what else was i suppose to do? let them hit you! i think not!" he replied jokingly making a face that i couldn't but think wass cute "well enough of that. what shall we do next? would you like to dance Or play a quick game?" he asked me pulling me toward the group of people dancing happily "well seems like you decided already. after this lets settle and old bet then head to the clock tower and watch the show" i asked him as we entered the center of the crowd an started dancing i let Jun take the lead for me<p>

* * *

><p><em>"But if you want to waste your money, sure! Go ahead!" I laughed nudged Jun. "Pick your poison, play a game or two if you want." "When'd you turn to such a downer? You don't think I can't win a game on my first try? How about this if I can't win one game and get you one of the stuffed animals I'll buy sea-salt ice-cream" he said walking up to one of the booths .I punched Jun in the arm. "I'm not a downer, I'm realistic! And I'd like to see you try to win. If you do, I'll buy the ice-cream." .he started rubbing his shoulder "alright the let's get started" he told me picking up a baseball the man in the stall explained the game to me which I translated it to "the bottles are hot glued into place" <em>

_he threw the ball as hard as he could breaking off them off the table "technically they're knocked over" Jun told the man with a victorious smile while he started scratching his head amazed. I stared wide eyed at the broken bottles. "Crap! I thought for sure I'd win that one... Remind me later to not make bets with you in the future," I said as I headed over to an ice-cream stand. "Two sea-salt ice-creams please!" The guy smiles at me and Jun and hands them four ice-creams. "But... I only said two!" "It's on the house." I looked at him warily but say nothing, knowing it'd be useless to argue "noted. How do you like your stuffed animal?" He asked me playing with it ear as we started walking down the alley. I smirk and say, _

_"Its looks cute with you! But what are we going to name it? I vote on it being a boy... Even though it's pink." "Hmm. I was hoping he'd be a girl to name it Sakura with the pink and all about how about Marly?" he asked giving me a wink before checking his watch. I rolled my eyes smiling. "Marly it is, then. So... Are we going to the tower now?" I asked excitedly, handing over an ice-cream to Jun. "We can each eat one on the way and then have one left to eat later. We just have to make sure they don't melt before then." "Alright then better hurry before they start turning down the lights. Up for a race? Loser has to do something the winner wants but nothing to crazy. Your dad scares me" He said eating my ice-cream watching the different stalls start do dim down their lights _

_"Okay, you're on! And my dad is harmless... once you take away all of his sharp objects. So where do we start and stop? Your choice, you won Marly," I say, smiling at Jun and pushing hair out of my face. "Alright then, have to keep that in mind. We start here an end at the top of the clock tower we start on your mark" He said scratching his cheek while hanging on to Marly, I raced ahead, laughing and waving at Jun over my shoulder. "Hurry up slow poke, you're gonna lose!" I called tauntingly, dodging and weaving through the crowd with my hair flying behind me. I spared a quick look back and saw that Jun was catching up, so I pressed on faster hoping to leave him in the dust "hey no fair! You got ahead start!" I shouted trying to keep up, how is he going to catch up without bumping into people?_

__Pov Jun __

_I saw rose getting further ahead. I saw a man stacking creates, found a short cut. I jumped on the creates then on top of the stalls "sorry about that!" I shout at the work as i started running on top of the stalls .Rose heard me yelling, and when she looked in My direction, she saw me running ON TOP OF THE STALLS! Rose ducked behind a stall to a hidden alleyway that led to the back of the tower. She wasn't going to use it at first, but if Jun was going to cheat she decided she might as well. _

_That's weird where'd she go? I should have been able to find her up her. I jumped the gap between the stalls as I started to land my foot went through the roof "CRAP!" I broke through the ceiling and landed in a small pond filled with fish with one of the fish landing in my mouth. "pttf, uh can I get the panda bear gramps" I said joking I looked up to find my teacher from school, uh oh, I started running out of the stall while he started throwing things at me "miss me, miss me now you gotta" I start taunting him but I noticed a group of guys heading for the alley, hope rose doesn't get mad if I check this out. These guys just give me a bad feeling .I started to wind My way through the alleyways aimlessly_

* * *

><p>We started dancing to the music and much to my surprise Jun was still able to dance but he seemed to get distracted time to time and almosted fell twice "did you know Kenji could dance?" he asked me out of the blue confusing me. he pointed in the direction he was looking at and saw Kenji and Miyako dancing together almost as if they were "you think they're on a date?" i asked Jun he smiled and said "i don't know but you wanna have some fun?" with a smile<p>

"hmm. you think we should embarrass them" he asked me deciding if he should or shouldn't "no. lets just enjoy our date together" i told him giving him a angelic smile "Alright your call. hmm lets play game i wanna get you a new bear" he said pulling me into the games side of the festival "i'll buy the ice-cream if i win if i don't well you decide" he said walking up to a to the base-ball and bottle game needless to say he won without problem. he went an bought the ice-cream for us "so then i'm guessing we're heading to the clock tower now?" i asked him as he handed me the ice cream, mm sea-salt its been way to long since i've had this

"yup you wanna race again? but No cheat this time remember last time?" he asked me with a funny look "actually i've been remembering that entire day" i told him sticking out my tounge " and i also remember you running on top of the STALLS!" i shouted at him "okay, okay geez but no head... HEY!" i ran off before he could tell me "keep up Jun bug! you wont win that way! Last one there is a Slowbro!" i shouted at him dodging through the crowd after a few minutes of running i heard the crowd say something about a boy who's jump on the light pole i looked over to see Jun jumping light pole to light pole "CHEATER!" i shouted at him before jumping on top of the stalls and started running ahead of him

"Who's cheating now!" he shoutedd back we must have caused alot of comotion cause people started screaming at us and cheer us on. i managed to bet jun to the clok tower by a few secconds "i win. now come on we got to get to the top!" i told him as he fell to his but tired from running "i'm tired. can you carry me" he asked me but i decided to shoot a lighting spell on him "OW! alright i'm going geez can't take a joke" he said getting up quickly and picked me up bridle style and jumped up to the top of the tower "there now then shall we watch the show" he said putting me down i snatched one of the ice-creams from him an took our usual spot at the clok tower eating the yummy ice-cream

* * *

><p><em>Pov Rose<em>

_I slowly starting to panic and went faster and faster until I was sprinting away from My invisible ghosts. That is, until I slammed into someone. I yelled and fell gracelessly onto the dirty ground. There were about six guys and from the look of them, not very friendly. From beyond them I could see an entrance to the outside world, but I didn't want to risk going past the guys, especially because the one I had knocked into gave me a death glare that rivaled my own. Without a second thought, I spun around and scrambled back towards the dark alleyway._

_The strangers surrounded me and I was backed up against the wall. Before they could do anything, I landed a punch on the guy closest to me. I launched past him, but the others grabbed my arms and pushed me back against the wall, jeering and saying things that their mothers would slap them for if they ever heard. But I didn't fail to notice someone standing still about 20 feet behind the boys. I screamed for help, hoping that whoever it was wasn't part of the filthy gang. "ROSE!" he quickly ran an knocked the punks off me " you know you should be more careful Rose. You 6 who do you think you are trying to hurt her! You're in my turf now remember that" he told them five of them didn't care who he was the sixth one knew exactly who he was and what he could do "you think you're going to stop us! don't make me laugh!" their leader said to us _

_"your lost, rose head out to the tower just make a left up there and it'll lead you there this is still a race you know" I told me wanting Me to leave so I didn't have to see what's going to happen. My eyes went wide, remembering that scene so long ago that mirrored this one so closely it was almost scary. "No, I'm not leaving until you leave with me. Don't Jun, just let it go," I urged, grabbing his hand and giving him the scariest look I could conjure. I then directed my gaze at the sixth boy. "Let us go- it'll save you a trip to the hospital. I will get on my knees and beg if I have to, just let us leave in peace." "Rose... You! The scared one. It'd be smart to tell them what you know." he told him he nodded his head and quickly told them. I could see the disbelief in their faces but they took a second glance at him as he removed his mask they quickly apologize and left _

_"you know that was risky rose. Try not to run off like that here. You had me worried" He said hugging me afraid of what could have happened to Me. I hugged him back tightly, burying my head in his shoulder. "I didn't mean to, there really is a shortcut through here somewhere. It's been so long I guess I forgot. And I don't think I could take seeing you like... Like you were that day." I pulled away and turned Jun around so I could put the mask back on him. "There! Now smile, Mr. Sunshine!" "I promise that won't happen again. I won't let it... Come on we got to hurry before we're late" he said putting on a smile for me before grabbing my hand an leading me back to the clock tower we made it to the top of the clock tower with a few minutes to spare "Yay! Are you ready Jun-bug?" I asks excitedly while pulling out some sea-salt ice-creams and handing one to him. "I haven't seen this show in... Wow. A long time. I'm so glad you're here with me to see it too." I smiled and then got a confused look on my face. _

_"Wait... Who got to the tower first?" "Hmm. Well you did. I had to leave the door open remember. Can't wait for the fireworks to start!" he said taking a bite of my ice-cream then remembering what the loser would have to do "since you won what would you like me to do?" he asked nervously as the fireworks began. I stared awestruck at the fireworks for a minute or two before asking, "Is it too crazy to ask you to never leave me?" I glanced sideways at him, blushing a little in the dark._

* * *

><p>"I mean, we were apart so long. I missed you." I looked back up at the sky, waiting for Jun to answer. He finished my ice-cream an placed the popsicle down next to him an moved closer to me an grabbed me hand tightly the next fireworks exploded with a rainbow of wonders with many different shapes and sizes he moved my head to face him an took my an his masks off "I'm not going anywhere. I'd do just about anything to be with you Rose" he told me before leaning in for a kiss. Just like that night. our lips met like the night of our first date it was the perfect moment relived "HEY ARE YOU LOVE BIRDS DONE UP THERE! THE FESTIVALS OVER WE GOT TO GO" Just like that Alexis ruins the moment "well it was fun while it lasted. well come on, if we're not there to help save the world we wont be able to do this again" Jun said with a Smile before kissing my forehead then jumpped down from the tower I fallowed close behind we both ran into the ship before it took off to a new world<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this chapter and as much as i enjoyed this one i can't take all the credit. i got some well alot of help from MarluCosplayer13 for the flashback how i might add acted out Rose extremly well, you might want to cheek her stories they're alot better than mine well see you Next time ^v^<em>


End file.
